Big Time Mall Rush
by cheeselover827
Summary: We all went into the mall expecting just a regular mall trip but little did we know that our normal mall trip would turn into something that would change the rest of our lives.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Mall Rush

Chapter 1

"Where are we going first?" I say as we pull into the parking lot in my green VW Bug.

"BUILD A BEAR!" Summer screams from the backseat, and we all groan.

"Not again we spent a half an hour there last time as you decided on which pair of sock to get." Bailey says and she sighs.

"IT WAS A HARD DECISION!" She argues and Geena laughs.

"There are only two different styles." She says and we all laugh pulling into our awesome parking space right by the door. Tyler pulls in next to us with Laurie in the front seat, and Rian and Garrett in the back seat.

"Where's the other car?" Bailey asks worrying about her brother.

"There they are." Geena says hopping out of the car and pointing to a car circling the parking lot with Lucas and Jordan in the front seat and Kellie and destiny screaming at Ruffles in the back.

They drive by us and you can hear Destiny screaming at Ruffles. " Just pick a stinking spot!"

"I want to find a good one!" Lucas yells back and Jordan puts her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"PICK ONE!" Kellie yells and Lucas pulls into a spot ten feet away from us.

"GEESH!" Destiny say getting out and slamming the door and walking over to Summer and I. "Remind me to never ride in his car again."

"WHEEE!" I hear from a few feet away. Bailey is being twirled around by her boyfriend of 5 years, Garrett.

I look over and Destiny had wrapped her arms around Rian and is making out with him passionately.

"Can we go?" Summer says and Geena and Kellie nod, but we get no response to the four couples kissing in the parking lot. The other two are Tyler and Laurie who are sitting on the bumper of his truck kissing, and the other is Lucas and Jordan who are kissing in the middle of the street.

"HELLO!" I yell and Lucas, Jordan, Tyler and Laurie snap out of their kissing sessions.

Summer walks slowly over to Rian and Destiny who are still smacking on each other, and she sticks her hand in front of their lips when they take a breath. They kiss Summer's hand once and immediately snap back to the real world.

"Summer!" Destiny yells wiping her hand on Summer's arm, Rian wiping his on his pants disgustedly.

"Can we get inside first before you start eating each other's faces off? Geena says and we all laugh. The loud noise snaps Bailey and Garrett out of their own session and we all walk into the mall. The couples are holding each others hands. And I nod over to all of them, and Summer and Geena sigh as we make our way past the food court.

"We really need to get some boyfriends." Kellie says frowning and admiring everyone else's relationships.

"I know but I cant find the right guy," I say as we make our way to Macy's to start our Macy's Tradition.

"I know what you mean," Summer says looking through a rack of blue sparkly dresses, trying to find her size. "Every time I like a guy he always thinks he's to good for me."

"I want a hot sensitive nice guy," Kellie says looking through the rack of pink fluffy dresses.

"Good luck with that," Geena says holding up a green flowy dress and holding it up against her.

"You guys ready?" Destiny asks holding up three dresses and we all nod slipping past the lady at the counter right by the dressing rooms.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bailey asks from her stall.

"Something you already have." Summer says slipping into her fluffy teal dress and strutting out of the stall. "BAM!"

"You look beautiful Summer!" Jordan says emerging from her stall in a tight orange dress with ruffles on it. Just for Ruffles. "But what do you mean about something she already has."

"You have one to, and so does Destiny and Laurie, it's called a boyfriend." I says stepping out with at tight green dress that hugs my curves just right.

"Well in that dress you will catch something!" Geena says and everyone laughs. Geena is dressed in a red dress, that's really short and tight.

"Your one to talk!" Kellie says staring at Geena who is strutting a pose. Kellie has on a pink fluffy dress with layers of more fluff.

"I told Tyler we would come show them our dresses, and he sent me text saying he has something to show us too!" Laurie says in a matching dress just like Geena's but in a bright purple.

"Okay let's go, they probably have tied Lucas up with a pair of skinny jeans," Summer says and we all laugh piling out of the dressing room to go show the boys.

And there standing next to all our guy friends is Big Time Rush.

_**Author's Note: Hello thank you for reading my first chapter. I hoped you liked it and Bailey Im Sorry. Haha. Please review!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much all of my readers! I got so many hits thanks! And Bailey I'm sorry but I had to put you with somebody! It was either Tyler of Christian! Also I changed something Geena is no longer going out with Jack and Destiny Is going with a guy named Rian. Well enjoy Chapter Two**_

**Chapter 2**

**Summer's Point of View**

"Eeep." I say trying to keep from screaming and running over and making out with Logan.

"Summer are you okay?" Bailey whispers to me and I shake my head trying to breath slowly.

"I'd like for you to meet my old friend Kendall and his friends, there in a band now called Big Time Rush." Tyler says and we all nod walking over and saying Hi.

I'm trying not to make eye contact with Logan, the last couple of times I've looked at him he has been staring at me and its starting to creep me out. But it's nice.

I look over to Kendall who is talking to his old friend Tyler and making ominous glances over to Kellie who is adjusting her pink fluffy dress which looks great on her.

Geena is fixated on Carlos, since he is turned around and not paying attention to her obvious stare. And Lindsay is trying to hold back a smile since James is staring at her smiling and as she looks over to him on her way to look at me he winks at her and a small giggle escapes from her mouth.

She slaps her hand to her face and turns around to me smiling as wide as can be. "He's so hot!" She mouths to me and I nod over to Logan who is still staring at me now with a huge goofy smile on his face. Lindsay looks over at him and she winks at me, signaling me to make my move. Only one problem how do I make my move?

Luckily he does that for me as he slowly strides over to me, now with a more serious look on his face. I fix my dark brown hair, and adjust the teal dress I'm wearing. I look over to Bailey who has Garrett sitting on a display of clothes and she is sitting on his lap making out with him, his long brown hair is being thrusted back away from his face by Bailey's small hands.

I look over to where Logan is now and he is inches away from my face. "DO you want to get some coffee?" He asks and I smile and say yes.

"Like…now…" He says and I laugh and nod telling Lindsay I will back soon and she sighs smiling at James who has goo goo eyes on now.

Laurie winks at me, as she has her arms around Tyler's waist, and Tyler's arm is around Laurie's shoulders, as they talk to Kendall, and as I walk away, with Logan at my side, I see Kendall walk over to Kellie and stare into her eyes.

**Kellie's Point of View**

I had been somewhat relaxed when I had walked out and saw Big Time Rush, I looked over at Kendall and his mouth was slightly agape. I smiled nervously and turned away to look at my "Babe", Summer who was staring dreamily into Logan's eyes.

She looks over to me and she's taking deep breaths trying to keep calm and Lindsay looks like she is about to pass out, she's staring at James. And he's staring at her with giant eyes.

Geena I staring at Carlos who is sheepishly looking up at her. It looks like an awkward relationship starting. He smiles at her with his grin turning up at the tips of his mouth.

We walk over to the boys all still in our dresses and I cant believe my eyes. Kendall is staring at me with loving eyes. We stand there for some time letting everyone just talk, Logan walks over to Summer and whispers just inches from her face. She leans over and whispers to Lindsay and they leave.

I look over at Kendall and he is walking towards me smiling his hair moving slightly. I slick back my hair that's French braided and in a bun, my pink fluffy dress fits perfectly. And before I know it Kendall is asking me to go get a smoothie with him. I smile and nod trying not to scream. He walks me over to Orange Julius and we sip our smoothies and talk for what seems like hours.

**James's Point of View**

I looked at this girl stepping out of the dressing room. She was radiant in a black dress with a teal ribbon, she walked out and looked up, her eyes wide with shock, the look most people get when they see us. But her's was different. Her eyes had something I had never seen before.

It was all I could do not to run up to her and start kissing her. That look was love. And the chance that I had was after Kendall left with one of the other girls I looked over to the girl and she was smiling. She walks over to me and extends her hand.

"I'm Lindsay," she says and I smile at her positioning my hair behind my ear.

"I'm James, but I guess you already know that," I say nervously. And she laughs, and when she does I want to hear it again, so I ask her to lunch an she says yes. We walk Out of Macy's and my heart does something it has never done before. Flutter.

_**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter! Bailey I'm sorry again but you are going to have to live with it. Hah well PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Summer's Point of View**

"Dang it!" I yell realizing I'm still in my dress, I run into the changing room and I practically rip it off. Throwing on my clothes and running out to meet Logan.

We walked silently to the Starbucks in the middle of the mall. Logan was at my side, his hand occasionally brushed against mine and each time my fingers tingled. I wanted so badly to reach over and grab his hand. But I resisted as I walked up to the Barista and ordered a Caramel Frappachino.

We sat down in the big comfy chairs they have in the middle of the room, he looked at me and smiled trying to say something. But before I knew it, he had reached over the table and had kissed me. I had kissed back, and we released Logan looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he says getting up from the chair.

"No, no it's okay, I liked it," I say as I grab his hand finally and pull him back into the chair.

"You did?" He asks surprised and I nod, my cheeks blushing furiously. I'm not used to being so bold with boys, but with him I relax, and it feels like there's no one in the world but us.

"Well, can we do it again sometime?" he ask and smacks his forehead and groans. "That was so stupid of me.'

"No, I thought it was cute," I say kissing his cheek and throwing away my coffee. We walk downstairs holding hands, and we sit down by the fountains, right in front of Build-a-Bear. I look at it longingly, and as I turn around he is looking at it too.

"Do you want to go in there?" I ask, and he looks over to me, embarrassed.

"Kind of…" He says his leg shaking as he props it up against the wall.

"LET"S GO!" I say and he looks surprised.

"You like Build-a-Bear too?" He asks as we walk in hand in hand.

"YES!" I say laughing and smiling as we look at the bears. "Isn't he cute?" I say holding up a blue soft bear, called Sweet Cuddles Teddy Blue.

"You want to make it together?" He asks and I nod. Laughing and running over to the station that fills up your animal with fluff.

"Do you want to kiss the heart and everything?" I ask Logan and he looks at me with admiration and smiles.

"Let's do it together." he says and we grab a heart for each other and we smile as we spin around and kiss it, as we stick it in the bear, I look over to Logan and he is looking at me with loving eyes. The girl stuffing the bear is a nice looking girl, but Logan hasn't even glanced at her.

As we walk over to the brushing station I look at him slowly, as I brush the bear, he has his side laying against the wall by the "tub." And he is staring at me smiling.

"You really do like me don't you?" I ask and he nods slowly walking over to me.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks and I look into his eyes.

"Yes," I say my bear and wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight. As I hold onto the bear tightly he releases and He kisses me on the forehead.

"LET"S GO PICK AN OUTFIT!" I say and he smiles striding over to the section I was staring at. We ended making him a Gondolier. He looked so cute, and we named Melvin, my choice.

"He's so cute Logan thank you!" I say and he smiles wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walk back over to Macy's.

"You know I really liked that dress on you." he says and I blush fiddling with my grey shorts.

"Ya?" I say and he nods. "You want to see it again?"

"OH HECK YA!" He yells and we run into Macy's hand in hand. By now all of our friends have left by now. I grab my dress of the rack, and we sneak past the manager of the section who is flipping through a magazine.

We run in giggling, but we hear a noise coming from the changing stall at the end. I walk closer looking underneath and there making out, is Destiny and Rian.

"Well hi there," I say my head underneath the door.

"Hi…" they both say nervously and I laugh ducking under and walking over to Logan.

"CARRY ON!" I yell and then it's silence except for the occasional smooch.

I slip into the dress easier than taking it off earlier. An I walk out of the room strutting and posing, in front of my new boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. I like the sound of that.

"He picks me up by my waist and spins me around kissing me as he sets me down, we stand there making out. And I hear a cough coming from the stall down the hall. And there is Destiny and Rian standing at the end of the hall mouths wide open.

"What? He's my boyfriend." I say winking at Destiny and her boyfriend.

They laugh and sneak out of the dressing room being careful not to be caught by the manager. I look at Logan and he smiles, his eyes sparkling.

"I have to take the dress off you know." I say and he laughs nodding as I walk into the dressing room, I start to close the door but he runs over and kisses me before I close the door.

"AHH!" I scream slamming the door in anger.

"What is it?" Logan asks and I laugh.

"The door wouldn't close." I say slipping out of the dress, I can hear Logan laughing from outside the door. I snicker, and as I walk out fully dressed I run into Logan's arms and we hug as he kisses my forehead gently. Just then the manager walks in slowly and sees me and Logan.

"What are you doing in here?" She yells looking and pointing at Logan. We run out laughing the whole time my bear in tow.

We walk out of Macy's smiling as we walk over to some of our friends who are hanging out by the energy drink machine as Lucas looks longingly at the Red Bull inside the machine.

I look up at Logan and he is looking at me smiling, I smile back proud of our new relationship.

_**Author's Note: Why hello, I loved this chapter so much. I loved writing it I hope you guys like it!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

My heart had flopped when James had asked me out to lunch. We walked over to Red Robin. We sat down at a booth/table and he came over and sat right next to me on the booth.

I order a salad and he orders a burger. We sit there and he looks over to me and smiles.

"Tell me about you," James says and I laugh looking at my Dr. Pepper.

"Well, I have lived in Hollywood since I was three, and I'm a vegetarian, I have two dogs and two rats." I say nervous since he is listening and smiling at me with a goofy smile.

"Oh my gosh! Is it bad that I ordered a burger?" He asks scared to death and I laugh.

"No, don't feel bad it doesn't bother me at all, my friends do it all the time." I say he sighs in relief and I laugh sucking up some of my drink. "How about you?"

"Well we are on a vacation from taping our show, so we decided to hang out at the mall, but then I saw you, and everything changed." he says and I smile my cheeks blushing every so slightly.

"Oh James that's so nice," I say and he grabs my hand and holds it, just then our food comes and we start to eat, yet he continues to hold my hand. And boy do I like it! Although it's hard to eat with one hand…but its sooo worth it!

"That was great, thanks James," I say as we leave Red Robin, he paid for the meal and I had given him a hug. But he held on for just a little bit longer.

"I really like you Lindsay," James says rubbing his hands together nervous. We are walking by some stores, and I look at him nicely.

"I like you too James," I say and he smiles a grand smile.

"Would you like to go out with me?" James asks and I laugh jumping up and kissing him on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes?" He asks and I laugh fingering my shirt.

"That's more than a yes!" I say and I take his hand and we run over to A Hurricane Simulator they have by Kohl's.

I insert the two dollars needed for the simulation, and I drag James inside and the wind starts to rabidly come out of the vent.

He grabs my chin with his hands gently. And starts to kiss me, we really get into it. And before I know it we are in a hurricane simulator, the wind whipping around us. Our hair is flying around our faces, yet we continue to make out. The simulation ends, and we keep kissing and we hear it start up again.

"What the?" I ask looking at him I turn around looking through the clear plastic and there is Tyler and Laurie with Bailey and Garrett.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Laurie screams, and I start to laugh and the wind picks up and James smiles at me.

**James's Point of View**

I look at Lindsay as she laughs at her friends, she looks up at me and smiles my lips can't help it. I lean in and continue to kiss my new girlfriend the wind whips my neatly combed hair around, and Lindsay is sifting her fingers through it as I hold her head and finger her dirty blond hair.

"WHOOO!" Bailey and Laurie scream from outside the simulator. I smile my lips turning up into a smirk as she grins at me ignoring her friends. The wind dies down and my hair is all in my face, Lindsay's has somehow miraculously been placed perfectly back into place.

"How?" I say looking jealously at her hair.

"It's how I cut it." She says as she pulls the hair out of my face and kisses me gently on the lips with satisfaction we leave the simulator.

"Give it," Lindsay says gesturing to Garrett who is looking at my hair laughing.

"Alright," he says huffing and pulls out a bright green comb and Lindsay hands it to me, and I quickly fix my longish locks.

**Lindsay's Point of View**

I watch as James quickly fixes his hair and hands the comb back to Garrett.

"Thanks," James says slapping Garrett's shoulder.

"Oww," Garrett whimpers and holds his shoulder.

"Aww baby want me to kiss it?" Bailey asks and everyone laughs.

"Yes," Garrett whispers, and Bailey runs over, jumps, and kisses his shoulder.

"That better?" Bailey asks and Garrett nods, starting to make out.

"Wow, is that all they do?" James asks and I nod laughing.

"Well they talk to…sometimes," I say and they stop their make out session.

"HEY!" They yell and we all laugh.

"Well it's true," Tyler says and Garrett shrugs, and continues to kiss Bailey.

"Who knew they would actually like each other," Laurie says and we all laugh.

_7 Years Earlier_

"AHHHHH!" 14 Year old Garrett screams as bailey chases him across Lindsay's yard with a shoe.

"He sounds like a girl," Summer says and everyone laughs.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Destiny asks and we all look over to the backyard and Bailey is on Garrett's shoulder hitting him with the shoe.

"Soo… who wants cake?" Lindsay asks and everyone raises their hands.

"I BROUGHT RED BULL!" Laurie screams and everyone cheers.

"What's a red bull?" Lucas asks and Laurie and Summer gasp at the same time.

"It's God's gift to the human race!" Geena exclaims grabbing one out of the pack Laurie brought.

"Okay I'll try it," he says cautiously grabbing the can.

"And if you don't want it, I'll take it!" Summer exclaims. Lucas takes one sip and he starts to giggle and vibrate.

"That's not good," Tyler says and everyone steps back.

"WHEEE!" Lucas screams and runs around the house.

Everyone starts laughing and we hear a girlish scream. Everyone turns and there is Bailey who has Garrett in a head lock.

"Bailey get off of Garrett!" Lindsay screams and bailey sighs and releases Garrett.

"Ohhh cake! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bailey says and we all smirk.

"Well you looked a little busy with beating Garrett." Destiny says.

"Well I HATE him, always will." bailey says and takes a bite out of her cake.

_Present Day_

The twenty and twenty-one year olds laugh and Bailey blushes as Garrett squeezes her shoulders against his chest.

"What happened to Hating always?" Laurie asks and she laughs, well I guess he just got a little bit more irresistible and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I find you irresistible." James says to Lindsay and she blushes. And they kiss for the hundredth time today.

_**Author's Note: Well I hope you like the chapter I have been getting plenty of reviews and my friend or should I say Babe. (Don't ask) Has been bugging me constantly to post. SO this one is dedicated to Skittles, and I'm sorry but he does wear eyeliner. (ALSO DON'T ASK)**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kellie's Point of View**

We sat down in the food court with our smoothie and we talked about everything under the sun. He learned that I worked in a cupcake shop part time and that I was working on my college work the other half of my time.

"So are you dating anyone?" He asks and I shake my head.

"It seems like everyone else does though, do you have a girlfriend?" I ask Kendall and he shakes his head smiling at me. It's just a little bit obvious what he is hinting at as he stares at me with goo-goo eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him and he snaps out of his gaze.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he says making up an excuse.

"Do you want to go see that exhibit?" I ask Kendall and he looks at me with a questioning look. "You know the one with the penguins and polar bears?"

"Oh ya! Sure I'd love too!" he says and he grabs my arms and whips me up from my chair, I throw away my smoothie as he practically drags me out of the food court.

We walk up to the exhibit, and Kendall pays for my ticket which is really sweet. We walk through the dark room and they have everything there ,definitely from penguins to polar bears. And I absolutely love polar bears.

We walk and his hand gets closer as he moves in closer to me, his fingers touching mine ever so gently. There's a corner over by this polar bear display and right next to it its super dark and I can't see anything in front of my face.

"Can you see anything I say stretching my hand out to Kendall and I hit his chest. Its rock solid and I love that in a guy, I feel my way up to his shoulders and I feel his neck and I can feel the goose bumps. I stroke his chin with my hand, it's slightly scruffy, and then my hands reach up to his soft lips. I run one finger across them and he extends a hand to my face and feels up to my lips I feel his head move in and I feel his warm lips touch mine ever so gently.

I step back into the light shocked, and he steps back towards me, he looks at me questionably.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nod.

"Just a little shocked that's all," I say trying not to grab him and start to kiss him again. I had never felt this way before; my whole body was tingling, hairs on my neck standing up straight. I stood there silently letting the butterflies settle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He says turning away.

"No I like it," I say running up to him, we go back into the darkness, his back hits the wall and he looks down at me. He laughs and starts to kiss me passionately and boy do I like it. We stood there for sometime just kissing and holding each other. It felt so nice every time I kissed him. It just felt…right.

We stopped kissing and held hands as we exited the darkness, we walked over to the little gift shop and I marveled at the little polar bear stuffed animal for sale.

I smiled at it remembering what Kendall and I were just doing. He saw me smiling at it, he grabbed it and paid for it at the cash register, he kissed it on the mouth and handed it to me, then kissing me on the mouth.

I kissed my new best friend, named Icy, and we headed out of the exhibit. And we walked downstairs and into an entertainment store, Kendall excused himself and exited the shop. He said he had to use the bathroom so I started to look at the music in the back of the store.

He came back led me out of the store and into the middle of the mall where there is a huge palm tree that reaches the ceiling. The sun was hitting us just right, Kendall's hair was glistening and mine was too. His eyes sparkled as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Kellie, will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asks getting down on one knee and opening the box which is a bracelet with diamonds in the shape of hearts all around it.

"YES!" I scream and I jump into his arms and he carries me over to a chair and puts the bracelet on my left wrist. "I love it Kendall it's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he says and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I do," I say and he smiles taking my hand as we walk towards Macy's where Destiny and Rian are kissing by the escalator and Jordan is trying to pull Lucas away from the Energy Drink machine.

"Well Hello, Hello" Jordan says as we walk up and I smile grandly at them as Jordan and Destiny come up and give us each a hug. Lucas and Rian give Kendall a hand shake and congratulate him, and I show my two close friends the bracelet I just received. Just then Summer walk out of Macy's holding hands with Logan we all turn around except for Lucas who is staring at the energy drink machine longing for the red bull inside.

"WHOOO!" All the girls scream running up to Logan and Summer. She gives us each of us a hug and I tell her about my new boyfriend and she tells me about hers.

"THIS IS AWESOME BABE!" Summer screams calling me by my nickname.

"I KNOW!" I yell and I run up and hug Kendall kissing him on the cheek. And Summer runs over to Logan and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

Kendall holds me tight, and I sigh into his chest, his rock hard chest I might add.

"Everything okay?" He asks me as he whispers in my ear.

"Everything is perfect."

_**Author's Note: Well I'm really banging out these chapters maybe because I have nothing else to do! Well I hope you loved it Babe! And everyone else please review I love reviews!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Geena's Point of View**

Almost everyone had left Macy's. Destiny and Rian had slipped back into the dressing room together, probably going to go make out. Lucas and Jordan were just hanging around talking to Carlos and I. but when they left to go check out one of the stores, it was just Carlos and I. He hadn't looked at me like the other boys had looked at all my friends.

"Sooo…" I say wearily as he looks at me with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Would you like to go rock climbing with me?" Carlos asks and I sigh with relief.

"I'd love too," I say and he immediately takes my hand in his. We walk over to Dick's Sporting Goods and walk to the middle of the store where there is a huge rock wall.

"Have you ever gone rock climbing?" Carlos asks me and I shake my head looking at the huge rock wall and I gulp.

"Nope I've been to scared too," I say and he squeezes my hand and smiles.

"It will be okay," he says as we step in line. I look up to the ceiling and its way up there where the bell is.

"I don't know Carlos," I say still trying to gather myself.

"We can do it together," he says and I smile and he smiles at me reassuring me.

"Next!" The guy yells and Carlos and I step up, he places us in the harnesses and we are just hanging there for a little while. And at this moment my stomach is doing somersaults.

"Okayjust swing over to the wall and grab onto a rock," the guy says and try to but I'm having some trouble. I'm swinging with my feet touching the ground. I look like a complete idiot, swinging back and forth. Carlos has already reached the wall and he is laughing really hard.

"I'm having some trouble," I say laughing at myself, and the guy comes over and pushes me towards the wall.

"Hi," I say slamming into the wall. "Oomph."

"Nice of you to join me," he says taking my hand and squeezing it. I reach up and grab the first rock and I place my foot on the rock below me. I make it half way up and then I look down. Bad Idea.

"I don't think I can do this Carlos," I say and he looks at me sad. He is a couple inches away from me.

"You can do it Geena I believe in you," he says and grabs my hand pulling me up to his level, and kissing me.

"Can you do it now?" He asks and I nod.

We are a few inches from the bell and I have decided to just focus on the bell, because I know if I look down I'm going to scream and pee myself.

I grab a hold of the last rock and hoist my self up, Carlos is right next to me and we grab hand and ring the bell together. I can hear everyone cheering from down below. I turn to Carlos and he is smiling grandly at me the rope tugs on each of signaling for us to come down so we both release and we are floating.

Carlos leans in and grabs onto my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss passionately on our way down. The crowd continues to cheer, as we my toes touch the floor we still kiss. When we release I'm grinning like a spazz. So is Carlos, we unbuckle from the harnesses, and we walk away hand in hand on our way out of the store.

We walk out of the store and there is Sbarro, they set out some samples of their breadsticks, so I wink at Carlos and we walk over causally and when the employees are turned around, we grab six each and sprint away.

"I think we each basically got a whole breadstick," I say and Carlos laughs popping of of the bits in his mouth and I do the same.

"Shall we go get some Starbucks?" Carlos asks me, and I nod furiously, how can you say no to coffee? We walk into the small coffee shop and I order a Java Chip and so does Carlos.

"This tastes awesome!" Carlos exclaims and I laugh.

"You've never had a Java Chip have you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I try to stick to just regular coffee, but when you ordered this I had to try it," He says, and I laugh sipping on my drink.

"So would you like to go meet up with our friends, or do you want to stay here?" I ask him, and he shakes his head.

"I'd like to stay here and stare into your beautiful eyes."

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"We should probably find the rest of our group." I say and James takes my hand as we walk back towards Macy's where Kellie has told me where they are.

"Hey there!" I yell and Jordan, Kellie, and Kendall turn around and smile looking at James and I holding hands.

"So I guess Logan and I aren't the only ones that got a girlfriend today," Kendall says wrapping his arms around Kellie and smiling.

"Wait where is Logan?" James asks and he nods over to a girl sitting on top of his lap making out with him, a small bear sitting next to them with a gondolier outfit on.

"What the?" I say loud so it's snaps them our of their kissing session. Turns out the girl is Summer and the bears name is Melvin.

"Okay…" I say and summer laughs hugging me nad looking at James.

"What's up with your hair?" She asks and he puts his hands on top of it shielding it from sight.

"Garrett can I see that comb again," James asks Garrett and he takes out his comb and a small mirror.

"Is Lucas okay?" Laurie asks and we all look over to Lucas who is cradling a red bull like it's a baby.

"I gave him money for it, BAD IDEA," Jordan says and we all laugh as Lucas takes a small sip out of the can.

"Who are we missing?" Destiny asks Rian at her side. We look around and everyone is there except for Geena and Carlos.

"Ten bucks they are making out in a corner!" Summer yells and everyone laughs, and James calls him.

**Geena's Point of View**

Carlos's phone rings as I sit on his lap and we are kissing in a corner at Star bucks, Carlos breaks away and looks at his phone.

"It's James they are probably looking for us, should I answer it?" Carlos asks and I nod.

"Hey," he says and James tells him that they are waiting for us by Macy's. Carlos puts the phone on speaker.

"Summer wants to know if you two are making out in a corner," James asks and we both burst ourt laughing.

"Yes…" I sputter and you can hear Summer scream.

"YESSSS! THAT"S TEN BUCKS COUGH IT UP!"

"We will be there in a minute," Carlos says and we both get up, throw away our coffee, and make our way to our friends. This is going to be the best mall trip ever.

_**Author's Note: Hey, hope you liked your date Geena I thought about the rock climbing thing earlier and I thought it would fit well, you know Carlos always wearing that helmet! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Summer's Point of View**

Carlos and Geena approached us closely. Goofy smiles on their faces as they hold hands. Logan is holding my waist and I can feel the butterflies fluttering throughout my stomach. The tips of my fingers are tingling, he kisses my forehead. He brushes my hair back slowly from my neck taking in the smell of my shampoo.

He leans in slowly and kisses my neck slowly, leading up to my lips. He kisses me softly. And when we release I realize everyone is staring at us. I had no idea, it was like it was just me and him in the whole mall.

"Now who's kissing?" Destiny smirks at me as Rian holds her hand and we all laugh at my previous action earlier. Geena and Carlos are now kissing passionately on top of a wall.

"Well that was quick!" Laurie says and they snap form their make-out session.

"Well you guys up for some more mall fun?" Lindsay asks and everyone agrees as we head out and on our way across the mall. We end up stopping in front of Victoria's Secret.

"I'm not going in there," James says and the rest of the guys nod except for Garrett, who looks willing.

"Your loss, I was going to buy a new bra," Geena says and Carlos, rubs his palms together pondering his sanity.

"Okay, I'm going," Carlos says and Geena smiles taking his hand and leading him into the store.

"No Carlos don't do it!" Kendall exclaims and everyone laughs as the girls head into the store, and Garrett.

"Who knew Bailey would someday enjoy Victoria's Secret?" Destiny says remembering Bailey not ever going into the store. But now she is grabbing a bunch of lacy bras and heading to dressing room, Garrett in tow, following her every step. He is holding a push-up behind his back, and holds it out to Bailey with a sheepish smile. Urging her to try it on. She grabs it, and runs into the dressing room.

"So, which one do you like?" Geena asks Carlos, and he looks at all the bras, his hands shaking.

"I CANT DO IT!" He screams and runs out of the store and by the rest of the guys. He is breathing heavily and Kendall is patting his back.

"He held up longer than I though." Lindsay says as she and some other girls walk into the fragrance department.

"This smells awesome!" I exclaim sniffing my hand which I have sprayed the closest perfume on. Laurie comes over and sniffs my hand over dramatically.

"IT DOES!" She says and I grab the bottle, look at the price, and look over at Logan. He is smiling at me, so I make a gesture for him to come in the store. And he agrees. He walks in slowly, the boys giving him encouraging words.

"Ya?" He asks casually, staring at the floor, careful not to look up.

"Do you like how this smells?" I ask him and he sniffs my hand casually, and he smiles wide, looking up at just me.

"I love it," he says and I smile nodding.

"Laurie and I liked it too." I say grabbing the lotion and spray and taking a step towards the counter.

"It's okay Logan you can go now," I say and he runs out screaming. His arms flailing, the boys give him a side hug. I walk over to the counter laughing as the boys are whimpering. James is staring at Lindsay smiling, and Carlos has calmed down and Geena has selected her bra, and is behind me paying for it.

"That was funny, who knew boys couldn't stand this store," I say and Geena nods laughing.

"And then there's Garrett," Geena says nodding over to him where Bailey is making him smell a perfume. He's totally calm, and Bialey is enjoying herself.

"That boy has some serious problems," Kellie says stepping into the line with some yummy smelling lotion.

"Your just figuring that out now?" I ask and we all laugh and Bailey and Garrett get in line. Garrett is holding two bras, as Bailey gets out her wallet.

The rest of the girls have left the store and are sitting on their boyfriends laps. Except for Laurie who is showing Jordan the video of James and Lindsay that she showed me earlier.

"Hey you guys want to come over to my house with Lindsay and I and have a sleepover after the mall?" Kellie asks and we both nod, telling her we would be there around five.

We all walk out of Victoria's Secret, and out boyfriends are waiting at the edge of the bench, where Jordan is sitting on top of Lucas making out with him.

"Bath and Body anyone?" Laurie asks and we all nod.

"That I can take," Carlos says and everyone laughs as we all walk into the store separating, Logan and I walk over to the sale bin. I pull out my favorite pillow mist.

"What's that?" He asks and I gasp cradling it and smiling.

"It's Pillow Mist, you spray it on your pillow and it helps you sleep." I say and he grabs another bottle and spray it on my shirt. He sniffs it and screams.

"That's amazing I so need that!" He yells and I laugh as he grabs his bottle. We walk over to where Laurie is casually sniffing a lotion bottle. I grab the nearest perfume. And sneak up behind Tyler, I read the bottle and it says Sweet Pea. It has to be the girliest scent in the whole store.

I spray a few spritzes on him and then I run over to Kendall, just before Tyler screams and he whips around I spray it on his neck.

"Oh come on!" he yells sniffing himself, and Kellie comes over and sniffs him.

"I like it," Kellie says and he smiles taking her hand and kissing it.

"In that case, thank you," He says and Kellie kisses him gently on the mouth, and he smiles wider. I walk over quietly to Garrett who is leaning against a wall, I spray him several times on the arm. He leans over sniffs it, thinks about it, and shrugs.

"Oh my goodness," I say and he turns and looks at me with a questioning look.

"What?" He asks and I laugh hilariously, as I walk over to Logan and burry my head into his chest. " WHAT!" Garrett yells across the store, which just makes me laugh harder.

"Let's go buy these," he says and I nod laughing still as we make our way to the cash register. We finish paying and walk our of the store, most of our friends following us. Laurie is still deciding on her purchase, she's tied between a lotion that smells like oranges or one that smells like apples. Tyler points to the one that smells like apples and she grabs it and runs over to the register.

"What's that?" Lucas asks pointing to my Build-a-Bear box, with Melvin inside.

"It's the bear I made with Logan," I say pulling him out and showing everyone and telling everyone his name. Everyone sighs and tells me he looks really cute, I squeeze him and kiss his head. And Logan kisses my head.

_**Author's Note: well hello, it feels like it has been forever since I have posted a chapter but I really got on it, since my PIT ( Don't ask) has been bugging me to post. And now I am going to go write more! I hope you loved the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**cheeselover828**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kellie's Point of View**

We walk over to Kohl's, my favorite store. We walk into the teen section. And I can't help but pull in Lindsay my closest friend.

"Why don't we all try on one crazy outfit and one amazing outfit?" Jordan suggests, and we all nod and we search for out crazy outfit first. I run over and find these ripped and bleached skinny jeans which have this ugly white flower sewed into the knee of each leg. I run over to the clearance section. Since it's the clearance section, there's a reason it's in there. Nobody wanted it.

I find this funky orange colored midriff top and shake it looking at Kendall and he laughs and nods. He comes over and pulls out this nasty looking puke colored tank top for underneath.

"Perfect," I say showing him the jeans and he laughs. "Now for the cute one."

I run over to this wall that has shorts, I grab these knee length grey cargo shorts, and I run over to this small section where they have a bunch of hidden treasures. I pull out this beautiful purple top that has small rosettes on it and I find a sleeve length denim vest. I hide it from Kendall so I can surprise him.

I run over to the dressing room, and all the girls go into their own dressing room except for Laurie and Summer who go in one together, and you can hear screaming and laughing from the stall. I walk slowly over to my stall which is at the end of one side.

"Crazy one first?" I ask all the girls and all the girls agree, I shut my door and slide into the outfit. I look at myself in the mirror and start laughing. It's the ugliest outfit I have ever seen.

I walk out and I am the first one out, you can hear screams and a thud coming from the crazy stall also known as Summer and Laurie's.

"I stand there and cough as all the boys are watching the video screen. They take one look at me and start laughing. I hold up a piece of the tank top and nod over to Kendall who's face is turning red.

"I'm next!" Geena screams and she comes out striking a pose. She has on this black dress that has studs down the sides and bright neon yellow leggings on underneath. On top of her ugly dress is this pink knitted sweater with a cat on the back.

"My turn!" bailey yells and she is wearing this long skirt with these nasty looking designs on, and with her short legs it is on the floor. Her top isn't really a top at all it looks like a bathing suit top. She has it on and her whole stomach is hanging out. Someone whistles and we all turn to Garrett who is nodding at Bailey.

"Shut up you perv!" Lucas says and takes his jacket and covers Bailey up. "Cover yourself up!" He says putting the jacket and zipping it all the way up.

"Can I go now?" Destiny asks from her stall. And we all say yes as she walks out in this ugly pink dress. It has all these ruffles and she has this glitter tights on underneath that are a weird shade of green.

"I'm ready!" Yells Lindsay from her stall and she steps out in these flower tights that have lace on top of it. Her dress is ruffled and is this baby pink and she has on these really short shorts. I look over to James and he has his mouth open and is smiling a twinkle in his eyes.

"Me next!" Jordan yells and steps out in these really short blue shorts and the same bathing suit thing Bailey is wearing. Lucas has his mouth wide open and he is smiling with this crazy smiles as a drop of drool comes out of his mouth.

"Oh geesh," Bailey says taking off Lucas's jacket and throwing it at his face. Garrett has ran over to Bailey and has kissed her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ready?" Logan asks Laurie and Summer and they yell yes and come out of the dressing room. Hey are both wearing this stud covered skirt and they both have on these bright orange tank tops on underneath this ugly brown sweater.

"Wow, they definitely win," the boys say and we all nod as Laurie and Summer strike a pose and take a bow. Being careful their short skirts don't fly up.

"I think Bailey was the best," Garrett says between kisses. They all laugh and Summer sits on top of Logan's lap. Just then a music video starts playing and the Big Time Rush boys groan.

I look up and there is their music video for _Any Kind of Guy_. "What's wrong?" I ask Kendall and he sighs picking his head up from his hands and looking at me.

"This is the worst video we've ever made, we look like idiots." Kendall says and all the other band members agree. Just then a picture flashes of Kendall in a handsome uniform and his hair slicked back. I smile looking at Kendall.

A picture flashes of Logan in a police outfit, and Summer squeals. "Oh my goodness." She says and Logan groans his face turning red.

"I love it, I think it's really handsome," She says and kisses his mouth gently.

"You think so?" He asks and Summer nods.

"I love a man in uniform." She says and kisses him again.

"I do too," I say and Kendall looks up at me sheepishly. I walk over to him slowly. A sly grin forming on my face. He gets up slowly and kisses me romantically in front of all my friends. Could this day get any better?

**Author's Note: Hey I loved writing this chapter because my friends and I actually do that. But some of my friends like my Babe have trouble finding an outfit since my Babe is so fashionable. Bailey would never wear that kind of thing though… I wish she would though! Haha!**

**cheeselover827**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

All the girls walked into their own changing rooms quickly changing into their amazing outfits. I had picked out these dark wash skinny jeans and this flowy top that was a tint of blue with stars on it. I stepped out of the dressing room; I was the first one ready.

The boys all turned as I closed by door hard. James was the last one to turn around and when he saw me his eyes glistened as his mouth open wide.

"You look beautiful Lindsay," James says and I smile, I look down at my bare feet my face flushing as Kellie steps out of her dressing room. She is wearing her outfit she showed me earlier. It looks great on her, and Kendall can't believe his eyes. I smile looking at my best friend who is beaming.

I look over to James and he is staring at me smiling. I can't help but smile as he stands up and walks closer to me. He looks into my eyes, his eyes looking me up and down. As he reaches inches from my face, he gently reaches out and strokes my dirty blond hair.

"You're gorgeous," he says and I smile wrapping my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist.

"You make me feel invincible with every word you say," I say and he kisses me and my hand runs through his long hair and I hear Jordan cough so everyone can see her outfit.

We unlock our lips and James goes back to his seat, and I lean against the wall taking in Jordan's outfit. She is wearing short shorts, with this tight corset looking top on. Lucas once again has his eyes locked on Jordan. He runs up to her tries picking her up, fails, and then kisses her.

"Nice try Lucas," Tyler says looking at Lucas's wimpy muscles.

"Hey a guy can try," he says and starts kissing Jordan, she walks over with Lucas in front of her and pushes him on the seat and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I don't have a good outfit, I forgot to get one!" Bailey exclaims from her stall.

"I'll get you one," Garrett says speeding off into the clothes.

"Great," Bailey mumbles and Geena comes out of her stall. She is wearing a purple halter top, and short jean shorts. Carlos is trying on some sunglasses, but when Geena comes out of the stall he whips them off and stares at Geena.

"Well hello there," he says walking over picking Geena up and spinning her. Showing off in front of Lucas, and Geena giggles and kisses him gently.

"Who's ready for this?" Destiny says and she comes out of her stall striking a pose and Rian gasps and runs up to her. She laughs as she looks down at her outfit that consists of a pink flower skirt with a pink camisole and a black sweater. She looks amazing, and Rian sure likes it!

"WHOOP!" Summer and Laurie scream as they come out of the dressing room in different outfits this time. Laurie is wearing short light wash jean shorts, with a black tight tee shirt with this cool looking belt. And Summer is wearing grey skinny jeans with a white camisole; a white and grey lace top, with a grey shall thing over it.

They both look amazing, and Tyler and Logan concur. Summer walks slowly over to Logan who is staring at her with his eyes wide. As she gets closer he gets up and they walk over to a corner and start kissing. Tyler on the other hand pushes Laurie back into the dressing room and he follows.

The door closes and you hear a thud. "Oww that was my head," Laurie says and we all laugh and they stay in there kissing until Garrett comes back with Bailey's outfit.

"Here you go,' he says opening the door and handing the outfit to Bailey. She sighs and puts it on. She walks out in this midriff top and short shorts. Garrett whistles and runs over to her, he sets her on his lap and starts to kisses her by now everyone is dressed in their regular clothes and we have all put them on the rack the lady comes in and look at Garrett and Bailey.

"There will be none of _that_ in the dressing room," she says and we all scamper out leaving Garrett and Bailey to find us. We walk over to the make-up section and Summer grabs the red lipstick and starts chasing Kellie and I around with it.

"COME HERE!" She screams and I sigh, stopping as she runs in to me.

"Fine, as long as I get to pick your lipstick," I say and she nods agreeing to my proposal. She slathers on the red lipstick and I look in the mirror and it actually looks pretty good. Weird.

"What do you think?" I ask James and he smiles and then comes and gives me a kiss, my lips leaving red residue on his lips. He wipes it off quickly before any of the other guys see it. And then I run off and find another ridiculous color for Summer.

She continues to chase Kellie around with the red lipstick, and Kellie will not give in. Carlos has chosen a pink shade for Geena which she is applying as I select my color. I find this bright pink and I stop Summer in her tracks. I slather on the color and she looks at her reflection and screams running over to the tissues and wiping it off throwing one at me.

"Deals over," she says wiping off the last of her lipstick, Logan comes around the corner and looks at Summer.

"Aww did I miss it?" He asks and Summer nods laughing.

"I can do it again?" I ask him and he nods, Summer doesn't know what I'm doing until another coat has been applied.

"Awesome," she says in a sarcastic tone as Bailey and Garrett join us. Logan looks at Summer's lips and runs up and kisses her.

"I like any color on those lips," he says kissing her again, and giving her a tissue to wipe it off.

"Come here Bailey," Summer says and from the make-up department you hear a small high pitched scream.

**Author's Note: hey there I have been banging out these chapter so I think I deserve some rest. SLEEP! Yay! Well please review!**

**cheeselover827**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Geena's Point of View**

"Summer get off of Bailey!" Lindsay screams and Summer reluctantly releases Bailey, and Bailey runs away from her and grabs a tissue. Trying to wipe off the deep red all over her face.

"That looks great Bailey," I say and she punches me in the arm. She is one abusive friend. Small but deadly. She attempts wiping off the rest but there is a bunch on her forehead, where Summer missed, terribly.

"You have a little something," Garrett says kissing where the lipstick is, leaving red on his lips. Suddenly someone comes up behind me and wraps their arms around me and starts kissing my neck.

"Hello Carlos," I say trying to sound sexy, instead it sounds like I have a cold.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks in a husky voice.

"Well, only one person in the whole group would kiss my neck," I say and he sighs giving in. Just then a song from one of my favorite bands comes on. It's Count'em One, Two, Three by the Maine. And instantly Lindsay, Summer, and I start dancing like idiots.

So right then Carlos and Logan starts dancing too. The lyrics are passing through my head as Carlos holds my waist as he jumps with me.

_The looks you give are so contagious_

_The way you move is so outrageous _

_Just say ya, say ya, wasting time, say ya_

_Let's make it right_

Logan starts dancing with Summer and she kisses her passionately as the song continues and Carlos grabs me in the moment and dips me as he kisses me. James has Lindsay wrapped around him, and Kendall is kissing Kellie in the perfume section. Garrett and Bailey are no where to be found, and everyone else is dancing around as we kiss.

It seems like there is all this stuff going on around me, but the only thing that is on my mind is Carlos. And how scared I am, if he drops me. Which I doubt but it is a very big possibility.

**Summer's Point of View**

Logan takes me by the shoulders and nearly throws onto the wall, which I don't mind because after me hitting the wall he starts kissing me. And out of now where the song is over and Lucas starts talking totally ruining the moment.

"Did you know a group of five or more is considered a gang?" He says and we all stop kissing. Looking at him, I glare at him and he puts a innocent look on. "What?"

"I'm going to kill him," I say and Logan holds me back with his strong arms before I start him down to the floor and start applying blue eye shadow on him.

"Shall we go home?" Destiny asks and we all nod except me, since I don't know what will happen with Logan and I.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon," He says and I give him my number and he gives me his. Kellie whispers in Kendall's ear, and he nods excitedly. I give Logan a single kiss and so do Melvin my bear.

Everyone says goodbye and we all head to our parking space by the food court. I sigh, holding Lindsay and Geena's hand as we skip away to the car. I get in the front seat this time and Lindsay is driving her green bug, as Kellie and Geena sit in the back seat.

"You guys ready to sleep over tonight?" Kellie asks and we all give an unenthusiastic answer to her question.

"I miss him already too, but I have a surprise for you guys tonight," Kellie says and we smile trying to put on happy faces. Just then my phone dings. I pull it out and I have a message from Logan, I open it and it says: _I miss you already ;)_.

I smile snuggling with Melvin and my phone settling into the passenger's seat. Lindsay drops me off at my apartment. My phone dings again as I am unlocking my door.

It's Logan again asking me for my address so he can put it in his phone book. I give him my address and I step into my apartment. My cat Lily runs up to me and snuggles with my leg, my other cat Freddy comes out of my bedroom with a groggy look on his face. I pick him up and set my purse on my counter. I settle into my couch with my two cats next to me.

I turn on the TV, and its set on Nickelodeon and Big Time Rush is on. I laugh, as I look at the picture of Logan flashing on the screen. He's smiling, and I look at my phone as it dings.

It's Logan once again, telling me to look outside. I walk over to the window in the front of my apartment. And there standing at me door is Logan smiling holding up a picnic basket.

"Lunch?" He asks me and I nod letting him into my apartment. Lily runs up to him sniffs him and then sits on his foot.

"Well I guess she like you," I say and he laughs handing me the basket, and he pick up my kitty. She starts purring which is a rare occasion, since Lily just like me and a handful of my friends. Boys she isn't so fond of. She hisses at Garrett, Tyler, and Lucas. But Logan she likes a lot. It's always good to get approval from your cats.

We walk over into my kitchen, and I set the basket down and I open it. There is a box of pizza crammed in, next to it a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Fancy," I say and he laughs, he turns around and looks at my TV which is playing his TV show. He laughs looking at me with a questionable look. I shrug and pull out the food, and I grab plates, we settle into my couch. I slide into Logan's arms with my pizza. He kisses me gently on the forehead, I sigh contently. I turn around and smile at him and he smiles back.

Could this day get any better?

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it; I enjoyed writing it a lot. I can't wait to go write the sleepover since it is from personal experience. Well minus the… STOP NO MORE! I will keep it all a secret! Shhh…**

**cheeselover827**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

I arrived at Kellie's house around five, and Geena and Summer followed. We all went into her bedroom and talked, Summer day dreaming about her lunch with Logan. I walk over to Kellie's bed and flop on it, and this huge crack explodes. Summer and Geena start sliding off of Kellie's bed and I slide off totally.

Kellie runs over to her bed and looks underneath. "Lindsay you broke my bed!" Kellie exclaims and Geena and Summer start laughing. Me on the other hand feel really bad.

"Oh Kellie I feel so bad!" I say and I look down disappointed.

"It's okay I have done it before!" She says going downstairs and getting dinner ready. "PIZZA!" She yells from downstairs and in no time I've been cheered up.

"How much soda have you inhaled?" Geena asks Summer as she pours her one hundredth cup.

"I'm not really sure," she says and we pry the bottle form her hands.

"SWIMMING!" Kellie exclaims and we all run up and get in our bathing suits. Right when we are about to jump in the pool together, the doorbell rings. Kellie runs over to the door as the rest of us wait by the pool with our legs dangling.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE!" Kellie exclaims and we all turn around and there are our boyfriends in their swim trunks and they sure do look good.

"Hey!" We all say as we run up and kiss them. I feel James's abs and he smiles looking down at my sexy green one piece.

"What are these?" I ask him and he laughs as he kisses my hand.

"Shall we jump in?" Geena suggests and we all hold hands with our boyfriends and best friends.

"One, two, three!" We all scream jumping in and getting soaking wet. We all come up from the water, getting the hair out of our faces. Carlos immediately covers his face.

"MARCO!" He says feeling around and we scream scrambling around the pool. Carlos is inches from Summer's arm. He grabs it and opens his eyes. "AHAHA!"

"Dang it!" She says and starts calling out Marco. I decided to get the volleyball, and throw it into the pool, without my glasses on, it hits Summer dead on her head.

"What was that?" She yells opening and her eyes and looking around. I have a guilty look on my face. Summer swims over slowly, and I whimper scared for my life.

I scream swimming away. She sighs closing her eyes and finding Kellie in the water. Kellie starts calling out Marco and I pick up the volleyball and throw it away from me. It hits Kellie in the face, and she yells.

"Lindsay!" She screams and continues to swim around saying Marco. I pick up the ball again and I throw it in mid air and I hear a thud.

"That's it," she yells and swims after me, everyone laughing. She hits me in the head with the volleyball purposely. We end up getting the rafts, and all the girls try getting onto one. But every time Summer gets on we all topple over.

"Grab Kellie's shoulder and ease on…" Geena says as Summer is next for getting on the raft. She eases on and they are steady for three total seconds before Summer screams with triumphant and they all topple over.

"Awesome job you guys," Kendall says from the side of the pool.

"If you think it's so easy, then you do it," Kellie says and they all laugh grabbing the other raft.

Ten minutes later the boys topple into the water for the seventh time.

"Carlos you can't just jump on you have to ease your way on," Logan yells at Carlos as he tries to ease onto the raft. With no success they topple over and we all laugh as they sputter water.

"You guys ready to go inside?" Kellie ask them and we all nod, drying off and going back into her house. We grab the bag of cookies and run upstairs with the boys and we all sit down in Kellies room.

"What happened to the bed?" Logan asks us and we all laugh.

"Don't ask."

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short because i decided to break the sleepover up into two parts. So next chapter will be longer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Geena's Point of View**

"Do you guys want to sleep over?" Kellie asks the boys and the nod furiously making all of the girls laugh.

"Are you sure? It can get pretty crazy when we have been up for hours and we have had sugar." Summer says and they laughs nodding as they head downstairs and all jump in Logan's car speeding away to go get there overnight bags.

We all giggle running in and taking showers so we smell nice and fresh. "I LOVE THIS LOTION!" Summer exclaims walking out of Kellie's room and into where we are setting up air beds around the big lounger. She's holding up a bottle of lotion as she rubs it down her arm. She's only in her night shirt and underwear. No pants.

"Summer go and put some pants on, the boys are going to be here any minute," Lindsay says shuttering remembering Summer camp where she was laying on the bed with a sweatshirt and socks on. Just a sweatshirt and socks.

"Awww," she says slowly walking towards the bedroom, the doorbell rings and she sprints in pulling on her pajama shorts. Kellie runs down the stairs and opens the door. Big Time Rush is there, nice and clean, with their pajamas on.

"You guys look…cute," I say and they all laugh as they make their way up the stairs. Summer has ran out of the bedroom, her hair nicely combed and is sitting next to me smiling like a goofball at her boyfriend. Carlos runs over to the air beds and flops on the smallest one.

"This gives me bad memories of the rafts," he says his mouth in the air bed.

"Good, because your sleeping on the couch," Lindsay says laughing as the boys sigh flopping on the couch.

"DEEP CONVERSATION!" Summer exclaims and we all laugh settling into our beds at eleven o'clock. We all sigh as Summer starts to name off fruits.

"NO turning us into fruits, this isn't camp," Lindsay says remembering at Summer camp, Summer decided to play out similar situations but we were all fruit.

"Warning James, Lindsay gets violent at night," Kellie says and James looks at Lindsay in surprise.

"Shut up you fat lard," Summer says and everyone laughs. We talk for some time until it's three in the morning and we yell at each other, throwing the word fat lard around.

"Let's go to bed," Logan says yawning and setting into his blanket. He's on the couch behind Summer's head. James is on the ground curled up by Lindsay's feet. Kendall is on the couch behind Kellie. Carlos is curled up behind my air mattress.

"No!" Summer says and Kellie groans.

"Shut up you perv!" Kellie says smacking Summer in the head.

"You shut up you pumpkin!" Summer says stammering and coming up with a random name.

"Perv!"

"Pumpkin!"

"Perv!"

"Go take your seeds and season them with nuts!" Summer says and everyone laughs, She's quiet, trying to figure out what she just said.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asks and she shrugs.

"Let's go to bed," I say and everyone agrees closing their eyes as Kellie turns off the light.

"WAIT!" Summer exclaims before Kellie walks away from the light switch.

She runs into Kellie's room and grabs a bottle of liquid. She sighs spraying her pillow with none other than pillow mist.

"I want some,' Lindsay says as Kellie turns off the light. Summer hands Lindsay the spray over Kellie. We hear a sprits followed by a scream.

"What happened?" James asks worried.

"I sprayed it in my eye!" Lindsay exclaims groaning and following onto her pillow covering her eye.

"I'll turn on the light," Kellie says getting up, Lindsay uncovers her eyes and its red. She looks at the bottle with her good eye.

"Stay out of contact with eyes," She reads and everyone laughs.

"That means your eye is going to explode," Carlos says joking.

"Shut up Carlos," James says wrapping his arm around Lindsay and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight," He says settling back into his spot.

"Goodnight," Kendall says to Kellie as he runs up to her as she turns off the light. He kisses her on the lips, one single kiss.

"Goodnight," Logan says and kisses Summer on the forehead. I hear her giggle as she closes her eyes to dream about her boyfriend.

"Goodnight," I hear Carlos whisper in my hear kissing me on the lips ands settling into his blanket.

"I have to pee," Lindsay says and everyone groans as she stumbles to the bathroom. She stumbles back with a flush and flops on her bed, sliding into the covers.

"Goodnight my fat lards," Summer says to all of us and they all laugh. They say goodnight back, and we all close our eyes. I start to dream about my date with Carlos. His face smiling keeps flashing in my dream. This is a good dream!

**Kellie's Point of View**

I wake up first, which is weird since Lindsay is up at the crack of dawn. I look around and my eyes rest on my hand. Kendall's hand has flopped off the couch and he has grabbed my hand. I smile leaving it there and looking over at Lindsay and James. James is holding her leg like a teddy bear. Carlos has his arm wrapped in Geena's hair. Logan has fallen off the couch and is on Summer's bed. He is holding her around the waist; they are both smiling like idiots in their sleep.

I look over at Lindsay again, and she is awake trying to stifle a laugh. She is looking at James, her eyes move over to Logan and Summer and she can't help but let out a giggle. Her eyes drop on Carlos and Geena and she smiles. She looks over to Kendall and me. She smiles looking at me with a smug look on her face.

"Did you set this up?" Lindsay asks me in a whisper, I shake my head. And she giggles again, Logan groans and scoots closer to Summer and squeezes her harder. She startles awake and looks over to Logan who is smiling asleep.

She smiles settling into his arms, she smiles at Lindsay and me and closes her eyes just as Geena wakes up, trying to get up. But is stopped by Carlos's arm wrapping around her arm and squeezing it. She smiles wrapping her free arm around his chest and through his other arm.

Best. Sleepover. Ever.

**Author's Note: Hello, well I wanted to type this up and post this soon, since it is the last week of Summer and we will soon be back in school. And I am not looking forward. To it. At all. Well review please!**

**cheeselover827**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

I watched as Logan woke up slowly. He automatically reached up to his eyes attempting to rub them. When his arm is not moving he realizes his surroundings. My eyes can not be seen from where he is, but I can see what he does next. He relaxes as he looks down at Summer. He smiles and snuggles back into the warmth of the soft blanket.

Next Carlos moans as he tries to get up. But he notices Geena who has her arms wrapped around him. He moves in closer to her and starts to stroke her hair. She kisses her head and then closes his eyes snuggling back into his sleeping bag.

Kendall is next, his eyes slowly open and he almost rolls on top of Kellie and I. Kellie has fallen back asleep, and is curled up but still holding Kendall's hand. Kendall looks down at the huge space next to Kellie, since Summer moved, there is a bunch of space. He gently slides into the spot and cuddles closer to Kellie.

Kellie opens her eyes and smiles at me and winks before settling back into his arms. I hear rustling from the bottom of my bed so I immediately close me eyes. Pretending to be asleep works to my advantage. I hear James prop himself up. I feel his eyes watch me as I fake sleep.

I can feel him slide up onto the air mattress with me, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer into a bear hug. We are facing face to face, since I can feel his warm breath. He sighs and pulls me closer, he kisses me on the lips, and I kiss back, surprising him.

"I knew you weren't asleep," he whispers and I sigh opening my eyes and looking into his chestnut eyes. I cant help but smile and cuddle closer. As I turn onto my other side, James wraps his arms around my waist. He snuggles into my clean hair and smells it.

"Mhhmm coconut," he whispers and I giggle softly closing my eyes and falling back to sleep.

**Kellie's Point of View**

"Kellie, Kellie, are you awake?" Kendall says softly in my ear. And as my eyes open his brown eyes are close to my face. But I like it.

"I am now," I whisper softly looking around at all my friends who are still sleeping with their boyfriends arms around them.

"Want to make some French toast?" Kendall asks me, and I nod excited, he extends his hand and helps me up. We tip toe down stairs, into my kitchen and pull out the ingredients.

**Summer's Point of View**

I wake up to Kellie banging a pan, screaming French Toast. I look up at her and glare, she smiles innocently and continues until everyone is up.

"Awesome," Geena says yawning and getting up from her sleeping bag, as Carlos's head falls to the pillow and wakes him up.

"WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Carlos screams jumping to his feet and almost kicking Geena in the face.

"Well, French toast is ready downstairs," Kellie says smiling brightly. Obviously she has been awake for awhile.

"I'm going to kill her," Lindsay says yawning and slowly getting up. James is already propped up on one elbow, his mouth is wide open, trying to finish a yawn.

"No mommy I don't want t wear the pink bow…" Logan says in his sleep, we all laugh.

"How is he still sleeping?" Kendall asks walking up the stairs.

"I can help that," I say leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"Five more…" he mumbles and I kiss him five more times. He groans and opens his eyes. He looks around and looks at me with question.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asks and everyone laughs. We all slowly make our way downstairs and attack the French toast. I down a cup of coffee and Lindsay looks at me weird.

"What?" I ask and she sighs laughing and looking at my empty cup.

"How can you drink that?" She asks and I look up at Kellie who is smiling as she prances towards us with the orange juice.

"I have to deal with all that morning happiness," I say pointing to Kellie and everyone laughs as I go and get more coffee.

"What now?" Geena asks as we all put our dishes away, and head for the living room.

"Anybody up for a movie at my house?" Lindsay asks and we all nod. We all look over to Carlos who is dozed off on Geena's shoulder.

"Maybe, someone needs to take a nap first," Geena says and we all laugh and Carlos just groans nuzzling into Geena's pajama shirt.

_**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait but after a lot of bugging from some friends its up enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

I left Kellie's around noon, kissing James as we parted and got into our own cars. Just as I pulled out of the driveway, Summer comes out the doors of Kellie's kissing Logan as she walks over to her pale blue VW bug. Logan kisses her lightly on the lips and she pulls out with a huge grin on her face.

Driving away, I noticed James was right behind me and when we got to the stoplight at the intersection. I couldn't help but laugh when he ran out of his truck, and ran over to my side of my green bug. He opens the door, and I unbuckle quickly as he reaches and pulls me out of the car. He kisses me passionately and runs back into his car.

I get buckled just as the light turns green, I zoom home and shower. Straightening my hair so it looks extra nice. We decided at Kellie's that it was going to be a pajama movie party. So I slip on my Rudolph the red nose reindeer pajamas, and slip on my days of the week socks.

My doorbell rings, and Summer runs in screaming waving her movie choice in the air and several packets of popcorn. She immediately runs over to my microwave and starts the first bag.

"How many bags of popcorn did you bring?" I ask and she smiles as she opens the microwave and a wave of the smell of popcorn hits me.

"Seven," she says pouring some into a bowl and taking a bite.

"How much popcorn did you think we were going to consume?"

"A lot," She says and the doorbell rings, Summer prances over happily with her bowl of popcorn. She opens the door and Carlos walks in and grabs the popcorn, sits on my couch and snacks silently.

In a few minutes Carlos has finished it off and is waving the bowl in the air grunting.

"Use you words Carlos," Summer says in a baby voice. But he just grunts handing her the bowl. She smirks at me and looks at the bowl. And pops in another bag.

The doorbell rings and Kellie prances in with her pink pajamas, and a few movies in her hand. And a grocery bag.

"What's in the bag?" Summer asks handing the bowl to Carlos, he grunts and continues to read the magazine he has been studying.

"Candy," Kellie says smiling, Kendall walks in behind her without her knowing he kisses her on the cheek and grabs the bag.

"KENDALL!" She exclaims and he laughs sitting next to Carlos and starts to finish off the bowl of popcorn.

Geena walks in holding two, two liter bottle of soda, and Summer immediately runs over hugs her and grabs the bottles.

"I love you," she screams running over to my cabinet and pulling out some cups.

"Is it weird that she knows where everything is?" I ask Kellie and she shakes her head. Just then the only thing that can distract Summer from soda, Logan, walks in. She squeals and runs over and kisses him.

"Woahh, let me through," James says as she slips through the doorway, stepping past Summer and Logan.

"Is this true?" Carlos asks showing everyone the page in the magazine. It reads: _James Maslow wears eyeliner!_

Everyone looks at James and he blushes. "Pshhh noooo…." he says turning away and holding up his movie and more candy. "I brought candy!"

_**Author's note: I know another short chapter but the next time I promise it will be a lot longer. A girl has to sleep! Well I hope you enjoy! Sorry linds! Haha.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Summer's Point of View**

After the awkwardness of the whole eyeliner issue, we all settled in on Lindsay's couch and chair. I sat next to Logan, he grabbed my hand as we all watched Carlos get up and make yet another bag of popcorn, and the movie hadn't even started yet.

We decided to watch _The Notebook_, which Lindsay had brought out, all the girls cheered since it's a great movie. And the groan from the boys wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. I look over at Logan who isn't groaning at all. I look him with a cocky smile.

"What? It's a good movie!" he says and everyone laughs as Lindsay inserts her tape. We all sit down and James opens his bag of candy dumping a bunch of sugar on the table.

"COOKIES!" Carlos exclaims grabbing the bag of cookies and snuggling into Geena with a huge smile on his face.

"SUGAR!" Lindsay and I scream at the same time and grabbing chocolate snuggling back into our boyfriends. Logan starts to stroke my hand as the movie starts.

It shows the guy in the rowboat and Kendall starts to sneeze. I start to lift up a pillow.

"You better shut your huge honker or I'm going to shut it for you!" I yell as Lindsay pauses the movie watching me give Kendall a glare.

"I LOVE HIS BIG HONKER!" Kellie screams and Kendall laughs kissing Kellie on the cheek.

"I'm glad somebody does," he says and I set down the pillow and Lindsay starts the movie. A few seconds in and Kendall sneezes.

"That's it."

Kendall's nose finally quieted after I smacked it hard with a pillow. And we watched the movie without many interruptions. The end when the tears started to flow on all the girls eyes, I looked over at the boys and I couldn't help but laugh.

Kendall's nose sniffles from tears that were trying to come out but he wouldn't let them, Carlos had his head stuck in the empty popcorn bowl. Logan was bawling, using his shirt as a tissue. And James was crying and something black was dripping down his face.

"What is that?" Geena asks and walks over wiping some off and staring at it. "Mascara?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" He exclaims and everyone starts laughing and Kendall is rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"I found it in Kellie's bathroom and I wanted to see why girls all use it…" He says and Kellie looks at him shocked.

"HEY!" She yells looking mad. "That was new mascara!"

'Sorry," James says quietly and stares at his M&M's silently.

"It's alright baby, I like your long lashes," Lindsay says snuggling with him.

"Something's wrong with her…" I whisper to Geena and she laughs.

"You're just figuring that out?" Geena whispers and I laugh grabbing my movie and popping it in.

"What did you bring?" Kellie asks and she smiles.

"You might need to get some tissues," I say handing each person a packet of tissues. The screen comes on and the music plays.

"Titanic," Logan says smiling opening a packet of skittles and getting comfy setting his tissues close by.

"Whoohoo!" Lindsay exclaims remembering our sleepover where we watched it, and we balled like babies.

"I've never seen it," James and Carlos say. I shake my head and start to watch.

"You will soon see the greatness that is Titanic," I say and Lindsay grabs some sweet tarts and snuggles with James.

"There's no more popcorn!" Carlos says sadly as he looks around Lindsay's kitchen.

"Ya, you consumed it all," Kendall says and Carlos groans settling back with Geena.

"Shut up and watch the movie," I say and everyone watches, no one breaking the silence. Lindsay coughs and I reach for my pillow.

"NO!" Lindsay screams and I beat her with it, James's hair getting messed up in the process.

"Dang it!" James says and Lindsay hands him a brush, James combs his hair for awhile while the movie continues.

"GIVE ME YOUR TISSUES!" James yells at Geena who hasn't shed a tear. James has wept the mascara right off, and is weeping into the tissues as Jack dies.

"You're such a baby!" Carlos says and everyone laughs.

"Shut up!" James says and wipes his tear off his cheek. "It's okay baby," Lindsay says rubbing his back snuggling closer to him. I snuggled closer to Logan who was crying as much as me. This isn't that bad since we have both seen it before.

The movie ends and the tissues have been used. We watch some more light hearted movies. No one cries except for Lindsay since she started crying at Toy Story 3.

"That was fun," Geena says dumping all the empty candy boxes into the trash can.

"It was," Logan says picking up all the tissues off the floor.

"Now we know who's the most sensitive," Kendall says to James and he laughs in a sarcastic tone as he puts his cup n the trash can.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asks yawning.

"Eight thirty…" Kellie says grabbing her purse.

"Bed time…" Lindsay says scooting towards the door telling everyone goodnight.

"You go to sleep this early?" Carlos asks in surprise and she laughs and yawns.

"You have to when you wake up at five," She says and I shutter.

"IN THE MORNING?" Carlos says and everyone laughs.

"Good night Carlos…" she says ushering him out the door Geena closely following.

"Goodnight everyone," I say hugging everyone and leaving, Logan closely behind. I walk over to my bug, leaning on it as Logan walks over leaning on top of me.

"Good night," He says quietly, kissing me passionately. And hugging me goodbye, I slide in my car and sigh pulling out of the driveway. Not paying attention I run over Lindsay's trash can. Oops.

_**Author's Note: Sweet goodness, it took me so ong to write this since my contacts are freaking out. Well my "babe" pressured me so here it is and its longer than the past two! Well good luck with school everyone. I hope to have a good week *wink* *wink* (you should know what that means skittles. Hint: Wednesday.)**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Kellie's Point of View**

"You want us to go on tour with you?" My friends and I all exclaim the next morning as we met for coffee at Starbucks. I was sitting happily with my caramel Frappachino. Lindsay was sucking down her Java Chip, so was Geena. And Summer was inhaling her Pumpkin Spice Frappachino. The boys were really excited for the tour. Now I guess I know why.

"Ya! And we want you guys to be backstage each time to support us!" Carlos says excited barely staying in his seat.

"And our tour is being shared with the Jonas Brothers!" Kendall says and we all look at them with set eyes.

"Count me in." Summer says with no hesitation. Everyone looks at her with weird looks. "Well come on, seven guys on a bus, with us four girls, what could get any better!"

"True," Geena says making sense with what Summer is saying. Kellie looks at them weirdly, she scoots closer to Kendall and Summer blushes as she looks over at Logan.

"But you're my only real man!" She says quickly and Geena nods at Carlos giving him a reassuring smile.

"You girls will be on a separate bus," Logan says and Summer sighs.

"Okay…" She says and we all laugh.

"But we can visit right? Because the four of us on a bus together for who knows how long is really scary." I say and the four girls laugh remembering their previous long amounts of time together.

"You might hear screaming…" Geena says and we smile wickedly.

"This is going to be fun!" Lindsay says and we all nod excited. This is going to be an amazing summer.

"Dibs on the upper bunk," Geena says as we walk out of Starbucks. Everyone has huge smiles on their faces as we get into their own car.

**Geena's Point of View**

It's a couple of days before we leave for the tour, and I have been studying my closet for some time now. I look over at my little suitcase and sigh.

"I can't do it Lindsay!" I scream into the phone and she laughs as she tells me how her dad can pack like an expert.

"Can he do my packing?" I ask her and she laughs and asks her dad. He says yes, and I jump up off my bed, and throw all my band tee shirts and skinny jeans into a pile. I throw my blue and black vans on top as well. I grab my gym shorts and some comfy tee shirts for pajamas. And I grab my straightened, and tons of pony tails.

Getting my make up together was easier. I basically grabbed everything I owned and put it in this huge case. "There," I say plopping on my bed next to my pile of clothes. Good luck with that Lindsay's dad.

**Summer's Point of View**

"How big is your suitcase?" Kellie asks me, she came over to help me pack some cute outfits. I wheel my HUGE suitcase out of my closet.

"Oh my goodness," Kellie says her hand slapping over her mouth. I have been using this suitcase for forever. Ever since summer camp during middle school. It's big, but its so worth it.

"Okay let's see," Kellie says attacking my clothes and shoes. By the two hours that go by, Kellie has constructed about twenty outfits out of a few pieces.

"I love you," I say as Kellie bows as she studies my outfits and my shoes.

"Love you too babe," She says grabbing my neon green converse and setting them next to my converse. She grabs a couple pairs of flip flops and then she herself flops on my bed.

"Good luck packing all that," she says and I laugh, walking into my bathroom and getting my makeup together. By the time I'm back with my bag of makeup and such; Kellie has passed out on top of my purple sweater.

"KENDALL!" I scream and she immediately wakes up shooting spider man actions randomly into the air. Pretending to be Kendall, who was pretending to be spider man.

"I knew that would work," I say setting my makeup bag next to my towels. Kellie sits up and rubs her eyes, slowly getting off my bed.

"Ugh… I'm going to head out, maybe take a nap," She says pulling her purse onto her shoulder and pulling out her keys. "See you later babe."

"See you babe," I say looking at my pile of clothes. I sigh and start to put the shoes on the bottom.

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"AHHHHH!" I scream sitting on top of my suitcase trying to squeeze everything in. My dad was finishing helping Geena, but my suitcase zipper still wouldn't budge.

"Humph," I say settling on top of my suitcase in defeat. Just when I plop is close all the way. "AHHHAAAHAA!" I squeal zipping it up with ease.

"Hey Lindsay you forgot to put in your converse," Geena says coming into my room. I feel like crying. A tear escapes as I settle on top of the floor. Geena lies down next to me sighing. Trying to catch her breath from the previous session of us squeezing things into our suitcases.

"Can you believe this is happening?" I ask her and she laughs and shakes her head.

"Not at all," She says and I smile exhaling shakily.

"I need a nap…" I say as I yawn.

"But we are going to see the motor home tonight with the guys. They say it's going to be cool," Geena says and I smile.

"A little nap won't hurt," I say slowly getting up and rolling on top of my bed. Geena rolls right next to me.

"Your right," She says and we both doze off in a matter of minutes.

_**Author's Note: well after much persistence. I posted another chapter, and yes I know a big change in the turn of events. There will still be some of the other side characters but not as much. The next chapter will be coming soon. I hope. I don't think Bailey is ready for it. Haha just wait that's your only hint. Well please review!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Geena's Point of View**

Tonight was the night that we were going to see the motor home that we would be living in for the next few months. I couldn't wait to see the inside. Carlos had shown me a picture of the outside and it was bright purple with gold swirls across the sides. He said the boys' bus was really cool, and that ours was even better.

Garrett and Bailey were going to come and see it as well. I couldn't wait! I was finished packing with the help of Lindsay's dad and a whole lot of sweat and tears. Carlos and I were going to dinner before, so I was slipping into a black and white dress that I had bought for the tour. It has beautiful flower designs and some delicate beading at the top.

I slip my feet into my black patent high heels. And smile at my silver toe nail polish that I did after I passed out on Lindsay's bed for a few hours. We woke up to Summer staring at us with this sly grin on her face.

"I missed the party?" She asked and flopped on the bed between us. We laid there for awhile as I painted my toes and then Summer decided to throw a pillow at Lindsay. We all laughed as we realized we would be in a confined space for hours on end.

I went home after Summer almost passed out on Lindsay's shag carpet. She basically crawled to her bug and fell into the seat. Slowly pulling out of the driveway, she waved goodbye and headed home. I slowly followed, trying to keep my eyelids opened. I was startled by a huge screech, I looked up and Summer was smiling sheepishly as she roughly stopped at the light.

"Hey babe," Carlos says walking into my apartment and wrapping his arms around me smiling and kissing me lightly on my lips. "Shall we?" He offered his arm and I wrapped my arm around it as he "escorted" me out of my apartment and into his car.

We drove to Chili's in silence since we were both so tired. We were meeting Summer and Logan at Chili's and they would definitely cheer us up. And move away from our foggy moods. We walked into the restaurant, and looked over at the table where Logan and Summer were discussing the menu.

I ran over screaming, "SUMMER!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her and hugged her. Logan weirdly sipped on his mango iced tea. Carlos patted him on the back and sat in the chair next to me.

We ordered some cheese fries to share and we chatted about how much fun the tour was going to be and Summer and I discussed how many dirty looks we were going to get from fans.

"Ahh don't worry about that," Carlos says with his mouth full of cheese.

"Can you talk with food not in your mouth?" Summer asks disgusted and he shrugs grabbing another cheese fry. I laughed smiling at my boyfriend, when I looked over at Summer, she was feeding Logan a cheese fry, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Summer asked shoving the cheese fry at Logan which landed on his cheek. "Sorry I missed." She said smiling sheepishly as she dabbed at his cheek with her napkin.

"You're hilarious," I say taking another cheese fry and laughing at my best friends. This tour is going to be amazing.

**Bailey's Point of View**

We were meeting up with Big Time Rush and all of my friends at a lot by the record company where the motor homes were parked. I was riding in Garrett's car listening to The Ready Set, as we drove on the highway.

I couldn't help but smile as Garrett flipped his hair in a way I just couldn't resist and he knew it. He looked over at me and smiles kissing me as we stopped at a stop sign. We continued to kiss until someone honked. But the honk lasted for to long, other people started honking, and before I knew it, a drunk driver was heading straight for our car.

_**Author's Note: Hey… Well I'm sorry for the cliffy but with much persistence from my babe another chapter will be up soon. And I may have another sleepover chapter soon… Haha well PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bailey's Point of View**

"Garrett!" I screamed as the bright lights came screaming towards us. I watched as Garrett shielded me from the car, I screamed at the top of my lungs until everything went black.

"Garrett, Garrett, Garrett…" I slowly mumbled as I awoke from my deep sleep, my eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur, I could see colored blurs running around, and the steady beat of the monitor that was coming from my machine. There was another beat, it was a long beat, and all I could hear was that. . No it couldn't be.

"GARRETT! I screamed jumping up from my bed, looking over at the bed next to me. People restrained me, but I had to see him.

"Pronounced dead at 6:56 p.m," the doctor says and my heart drops. The people restraining me, release, and I slowly get up and stare at my love. He lays lifeless, his whole face scratched up, wires stuck into his arm everywhere. The machine disconnects, and the whole room is silent, people leave me, sitting there single tears falling down my face.

They start to pour down my face, dry sobs releasing from my throat, he's dead, those words echo through my mind. I can't stop crying, I hear the door open and close quietly but I continue to sob. I feel Lucas wrap his arms around me as I cry. My tears seeping through his jacket shoulder.

The doctor finally comes in unhook Garrett; he rests his hands on top of him, and looks at me. "Would you like to say some last words?" I nod sadly, salty tears making their way to my lips.

Lucas and the doctor left the room and it was silent except for the steady beat of my machine. I knelt by his bed, settling into his chest. The beats of his heart weren't there, it was a strange feeling. I whimpered as I started to let quiet words escape from my mouth.

"I love you so much Garrett, I've always loved you, and ever since the day I met you in middle school. You're the love of my life, and I don't know how I am going to live without you. I know yours in God's arms, but Id rather you be in mine. I will forever love you Garrett. Forever."

And with that I kissed his cold lips and laid back into my bed, closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. My dream was calming it was of Garrett as an angel. Watching over me from the highest cloud in heaven. He will be watching over me, and I will forever remember him.

**Geena's Point of View**

It was late, Carlos and I had left the Chili's stuffed, we had left Logan and Summer to finish the dessert and to let them have some alone time. That's when I got Lindsay's call.

"You have to come to the hospital right now! Garrett and Bailey got in a car crash!" She yells into the phone, I gasp hopping into the driver's seat, barely waiting for Carlos to buckle his seat belt.

"Which hospital?" I ask my breath heaving slightly. She tells me the hospital and I speed off jumping on the freeway telling Carlos what has happened out of breath. He pulls the car to the side of the freeway.

"Geena you have to breath," Carlos says rubbing my back as my head falls forward honking the horn.

"Would you like me to drive?" He asks and I shake my head slightly, the horn goes off again and I hop pout of the car. Shivering as I slip into the passengers side. Carlos drives ahead, holding onto my hand as I squeeze it.

We pull into the hospital and I run up to the elevator, pushing the number hard. The elevator ride is the slowest one I could have imagined, it seems like a lifetime when the door finally opens. I run down the hall, Carlos closely behind. I stop abruptly in front of their room. Lindsay and James are already there, and Lindsay is crying into James shoulder. He nods to the door, and I walk in bailey is scratched up but her machine is still beating. But when I look over to Garrett I collapse to the floor. A sheet is covering his cold lifeless body. All I can do is sob on the floor; one of my best friends is dead. And now, the only thing that keeps me from passing out is Carlos, laying beside me holding me and rubbing my forehead gently as the sobs become softer. I utter the three words to Carlos that I have been trying to say for so long. "I love you."

**Author's Note: Well hey there. Yes he is dead. And I'm happy for various reasons. Geena I am sorry I made you so emotional for Garrett it's just I needed to use someone. And Kellie sobbing on the floor for Garrett didn't quite fit. And Lindsay I feel bad for stealing your idea about the tour with the Jonas brothers. So… I am going to make you a very special chapter for just James and you! I can't wait to write it I'm excited I have it all planned out! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

It has been a week since Garrett's passing. The tour had been rescheduled to start in two days. We had all grieved our own way, I had stayed in seclusion for some time. I watched Disney movies that Kellie had demanded me to watch.

Kellie had never liked Garrett, well she hated the guy. But instead of having a party and dancing around the room, I did see her shed a few tears. Summer had stayed with Geena for the past week, trying to calm her down. Garrett had been a big part of Geena's life, and now that he was gone she didn't know how to cope.

So Summer brought over a bunch of old movies and plenty of tissues. I had gone over and brought some candy and soda so we could watch a movie together. So Summer put in Cocktail with Tom Cruise in it, and we settled in and watched, cuddling under a warm blanket. Geena had been rocking the nappy hair look for awhile, so I got her brush and started to brush it out.

She squealed a little when I ripped the brush from her curly mermaid hair. Summer giggles as she watched me yank the brush once again. We all broke out into laughter when the brush got lost in her hair.

"I can't find it," I say as I start searching through her mop of hair. I ended up finding it and having to pry it from her curls. But in the end it was all worth it.

Garrett's funeral was pleasant. It was hard to watch Bailey weep the whole entire time. She gave us each a hug goodbye and told us she would be gone for awhile and just like that she was gone.

We all slowly walked back to our cars and sped away leaving the rest of the day for the band members and us to get ready for the tour. I was mostly packed; all I had to do was collect all my last minute items. We were going to take some of our stuff to the motor home when we go see it tonight. I called James up wanting to talk to a friendly voice.

"Hey James," I say into the phone and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Babe," He says and I smile, my cheeks flushing red. "You want to hang out?"

"Sure, you want to meet somewhere?" I ask him as I finger my stuffed panda, named Panda. I was a very creative child.

"How about Tropical Smoothie?" He asks and I smile. "Want to invite everyone else too?"

"That would be fun," I say slowly getting up and setting Panda on my bed, I slip on my cute Panda tee, and my black converse. James tells me he will tell everyone and then I head out for the local Tropical Smoothie.

When I get there I order a Caramel Cream, not decaf I might add, and I sit at a table outside. Not soon after that, James arrived and came and gave me a small kiss and went inside and ordered his smoothie. He walked out with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I ask and he laughs.

"They were playing our new song in there, and when I walked in this little girl about five came up and almost tackled me."

"Ahh that's so sweet!" I say and he laughs sitting down next to me and taking my hand in his. He grabs my smoothie, and takes off the lid, and then sniffs it.

I stare at him with wonder as he puts the lid back on and sets it on the table.

"You're so weird," I say and he smile shrugging and started to sip on his smoothie. He releases his cup and I grab it and take a sip. I smile tasting the Hawaiian Breeze smoothie. I go in for another sip and then James reaches over and tickles me. I giggle, giving him his smoothie back, but not before I take a sip. Geena and Carlos walk over to us hand in hand smiling. It's nice to see Geena smile, her hair is swept back in a pony, so my hard work paid off.

They walk in, and James smiles nicely, as Carlos makes his way in, and you can see through the window is Carlos being tackled by the little girl. All Geena does is laugh as the little girl who is on top of Carlos asks for his autograph.

Finally Carlos is able to get up, and make his way to the smoothie counter. He is slightly limping, but Geena's smile lifts his spirits. When they walk out with their smoothies. James is laughing uncontrollably; Carlos punches James in the arm. But Carlos just ends up hurting his hand. By now Kellie has arrived with her smoothie, and Summer is entering the store with Logan by her side.

Carlos and James watch as Logan walks into the shop and the little girl looks up. She smiles wide and runs over to him almost pushing him into a table.

"Geesh that girl is violent," Kellie says as everyone laughs as Logan signs her forehead. She skips away and Logan and Summer order their smoothies, Logan hides behind Summer as the little girl creepily stares at him.

They walk out fast approaching the table, this time both Carlos and James are laughing and Logan punches both of them in the arm. This time they both whimper.

Kendall walks over to us and smiles as he sits next to Kellie and wraps his arm around her. He takes a sip of her smoothie, and gets up walking into the shop just as the girl exits. She is too busy staring at her autographs to notice him so he slips right by.

"How?" James asks confused, just then the little girl turns around and sees Kendall walking in she full out sprints with more momentum than all three time before, right into the back of his legs. Making him crash into the floor with a big thud. The mom rushes in and pries the girl off of him and helps Kendall up.

He gives her a hug and an autograph, and when she leaves, she is smiling as wide as cane by, rubbing her piece of paper against her face.

"Okay that's creepy," Summer says as we all watch the girl drive away. Kendall walks out with his smoothie, rubbing his head, as he sits next to Kellie. She kisses it better, and we start to talk, enjoying the beautiful weather.

_**Author's Note: Okay so today I was texted right after school to update from most of my insane friends. So I decided to, and you will not believe this. I did. Well it's been so nice outside I'm thinking about going and riding around in my golf cart! Haha well please review I love reviews! Make my day!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Summer's Point of View**

We arrived in front of the tour bus at four in the morning, and I could barely keep my eyelids opened as we made our way into the bus. We had just decided to first see the bus in the morning before we left. I had my huge red suitcase in the passenger seat of my car, and I could barely lug it out when I pulled up.

Logan had started laughing at me as I tugged on it. He came over and popped it out easily and rolled it over to the girl's tour bus. He grunted as he lifted it up the stairs. I stepped onto the huge tour bus and gasped. It was very lavish with everything you could think of. Theirs a nice kitchen with all the basic appliances and a huge cupboard. The bunks in the back were fairly large; there were four for each of us.

The bathroom was a fairly large one, and there are four mirrors for each of us. I smiled as Logan grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the plush tan couch. We snuggled there for awhile, awaiting the rest of the crew. I fell asleep on top of his chest.

It was soothing hearing him breath in an out, and just like that I was out. Until I was slowly awaken by Logan who was gently caressing my hair.

"Summer, Summer, wake up," He said softly brushing my hair away from my forehead. My eyes opened slowly and the first thing I saw was his face.

"I like it when I'm the first thing you see when you wake up," Logan said softly as we slowly got up. Kellie was in the back shouting wow over and over.

"WOW THAT"S A GREAT TOILET!" She screamed from the back of the tour bus. I couldn't help but laugh as she came prancing in just as Logan kisses me lightly on the lips.

Lindsay got on the bus and gasped and jumped up and down excited like she always was. Even though it was four in the morning she still looked happy and fully awake.

"I hate that you are so happy this early in the morning," Geena said as she made her way onto the bus, and cuddled into her bunk and slowly fell asleep.

"Wow, that was really quick," Carlos says as he steps onto the bus. Everyone laughs and you can hear Geena grumble and groan as she rolls over.

"Wait! I'm going to tuck you in every night," Carlos says running over and pulling the sheets up to her shoulders. Geena smiled and kissed him as he stepped away.

"Shall we go to Las Vegas?" Kendall exclaimed as he ran onto the bus. Everyone shushed him and pointed to Geena, who had already yielded a pillow.

"Let's kick off the tour with Vegas!" Kendall whispered excited, he kissed Kellie and ran off the bus, Carlos, James, and Logan followed him as they ran over to their bus.

The girl's bus started up and we all squealed. A pillow was thrown from Geena's direction so we all quieted down and I fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Lindsay already unpacking her things.

**3 Hours Later**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and Kellie busy in the kitchen. Lindsay is pouring orange juice, and Geena is coming out of her sleep coma. Once Lindsay realizes every one is awake, she turns on the radio.

We all start to laugh as the announcer starts to talk about Big Time Rush's tour that starts in Las Vegas.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kellie exclaims as she flips a pancake.

"Ya our very first road trip!" I say and Geena starts to grin.

"Did the little piggy cry all the way to Las Vegas?" She says and then I groan.

"WHEEEE! WHEE WHEE WHEEEE!"

_**Author's Note: Well I updated even though I am so tired. Thanks to Kellie who hasn't stopped bugging me for awhile. And for Lindsay who sent me some inspiring pictures… Well I know it's really short but I'm so tired! I hope everyone has listened to the new Big Time Rush album. It's freaking amazing! Hahaha! If you haven't heard it yet, you need to!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I don't know if I ever mentioned the ages of the characters to the readers. But they are all in their early twenties. Just letting you know ;)**

**Chapter 21**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of Summer bugging the driver if we were there yet. Over and over she asked and he repeated the same answer, no. But then I looked out the window as we rolled down the strip in the morning everything looked bright and fresh. And in big letters on the Mandalay Bay sign it read _Big Time Rush Tonight!_

I squealed as I jumped out of bed, the towering hotels were whirring past us and I couldn't help but smile. Kellie ran over to me and hugged me as we jumped up and down.

Summer ran over to Geena's cot and dragged her out from it. She groaned but when she opened her eyes we were pulling into Mandalay Bay.

"Wow," she said as she rubbed her eyes and ran over to the window to get a closer look. Ever thing was so shiny and you couldn't help but stare. We parked right next to the boy's bus, and as we jumped out we suddenly realized we were all in out pajamas.

We screamed and ran back into the bus practically running over the bus driver. I could hear him mumble something about how this was going to be a long couple of months. I ran over to my drawers and pulled out my free hugs tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my neon orange converse, and stood up starting to brush my mop of hair.

It took me several minutes until I was the first one to jump out of the bus and run over to my man. James smiled, read my shirt, and opened his arms as I raced towards him. I smiled warmly as I gave him a huge hug, he smelled like he had sprayed some cologne, and I couldn't help but laugh as I looked over at Logan.

His hair was all a mess, and he rubbed his eyes slowly as he yawned. I released from James and said good morning to the rest of the gang. Kendall was fairly awake, he hadn't shaven so he had scruff lining his chin. Just then Kellie raced out of the bus and practically tackled Kendall.

"Good morning gorgeous," he says stroking her brushed blond hair. She had put on a white top and some jeans, with her black and pink vans completing her outfit.

I heard a groan come from the bus, and Geena stepped off rubbing her eyes careful not to smudge her eyeliner. Carlos jogged over to her and swept her off her feet. She smiled like and idiot and snuggled into his chest.

"Careful, she might fall asleep," I said as she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I don't mind," Carlos said carrying her over to a wall and resting on the edge. He smiled softly and closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Summer," I say loud as she steps off the bus with her skinny jeans and tee shirt on, her bright green converse gleamed in the sun as she made her way over to us. Her hair didn't look so great, and she yawned as she finally made her way to Logan.

She chuckled softly as she took in his appearance; he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the lips as they interlocked their fingers we all made our way to check-in.

We made out way over to the huge counter the line was short, and Kendall stepped up, told him our names and got the keys for the rooms. We ran over to the elevators are suitcases clunking behind us, we whirred into the elevator and Kendall pressed the 38th floor. Summer squealed and we all started to realize how real this is going to be.

The elevator dinged and we all jumped out and ran down the hallway to the very last rooms, Kendall handed Kellie the keys and we inserted the key fast and jumped into out room.

We opened the curtains in the huge spacious room and the whole strip is in view. I screamed and we ran to the two separate bedrooms staring at the grandness of the whole situation. I jumped onto the bed sitting next to Kellie. I could hear screams coming from Geena and Summer's room. I laughed as I settled onto the mound of pillows.

"This is the life."

_**Author's Note: Well I finally updated and I loved writing this chapter! Please review. More reviews I get the fast I will update! **__**J**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Kellie's Point of View**

"Wow look at all the little toiletries!" Summer exclaims from the bathroom on the other end of the room. I lay on our bed with Lindsay slowly sinking into the bed. I sigh looking out the window at the beautiful, lively strip.

"Look McDonalds!" Geena screams from the window and Lindsay laughs.

"We have McDonalds at home too you nut job," she says and Geena grins sheepishly. Lindsay gets up and looks out the window in Aw. They both gasp at the beautiful sight but all I can think about is Kendall in the next room.

And just as I close my eyes, I start to dream about him holding my hand as he lay on the bed next to me. I smile in my daydream like an idiot. And when I open my eyes I see Summer lying on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing!" She exclaims as I look down and I'm holding her hand. She gets up quick and runs away. You can hear a thump coming from the living room.

"IM OKAY!" She exclaims, she laughs and runs off to her room giggling all the way.

"Who were you dreaming about? Does it rhyme with Mendall?" Lindsay asks walking over to me and unzipping her suitcase pulling out her other pair of converse.

"Why yes it does." I say and she laughs pulling out her bright socks and setting them by the dresser. "I guess I should start unpacking too."

I sit down right by my suitcase and unzip it pulling out flip flops and a few tee shirts. I smile remembering when Kendall and I first met in the mall. Since then the penguin and polar bear exhibit closed down and became a clothing store. We still go there time and time again and stand in that same dark corner and kiss. It's one of my most favorite things to do.

"You know you haven't wiped that smile off your face since you met Kendall," Lindsay says folding some jeans into the drawer she claimed.

"How can I? He's just so nice and cute and sweet…" I say going on about how amazing of a guy he is.

"You really like him don't you?" She asks smiling at me throwing a pair of underwear at my head. I shriek duck and throw it back at her.

"More like love," I say looking around quickly making sure he's not behind me.

"Oh Kellie, I'm glad," Lindsay says stuffing the pair of underwear with the rest into the drawer.

**Kendall's Point of View**

As I made my way over to the girl's room I stopped by the sliding glass door, right before I entered Kellie's room I heard Lindsay say something.

"You really like him don't you?" She asks and I smile thinking of her answer, I hear a squeal and some laughing and then Kellie speaks quietly.

"More like love," She says and my heart practically pounds out of my chest. I smile wide and step into her room just as Lindsay finishes her sentence. Kellie looks up at me with a big smile, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hey babe, like your room?" I ask kissing her forehead and helping her up. As I do so Lindsay is stuffing random clothing into the drawer as fast as she can.

"Its wonderful Kendall," she says smiling and pecking me on the lips. I grin like an idiot wrapping my arm around her as we walk towards the living room leaving Lindsay behind.

"The world stops when I put my arms around you," I whisper into her ear as we sit onto the couch and I wrap my arms around her and exhale letting all my stress and worries go.

"You're coming to our concert tonight right?" I ask hopeful she laughs shaking her head and grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she says smiling and resting into my chest. I smile resting my head on hers.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND GEENA!" Summer exclaims running out of her room holding up robes and slippers. Geena runs out with someone's underwear on her head, she runs over screaming as Lindsay tries to recover her underwear.

"WHEEE!" She squeals running into their room and closing the door on Lindsay before she can reach it. She sighs, slowly slumping back to her room and closing the door.

Geena runs out and over to Lindsay's closed door and starts to yell. "Look James these are Lindsay's panties!"

Lindsay whips the door open and practically tackles Geena to the ground. She looks around, pinning Geena to the floor, once she realizes James is no where in sight, she sits on Geena.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lindsay yells in Geena's face, Geena struggles free with the help of Summer. They scream and run into their bathroom for shelter.

"This is going to be one fun tour," I say to Kellie who has been watching the whole thing with me.

"You know it," Kellie says with a smile on her face.

**Kellie's Point of View**

_Later that night…_

"I can't believe this is happening!" Geena exclaims dressed in a cute orange dress and high heels. Her hair is curled perfectly thanks to me, it took us a few hours but we all were ready when the boys came knocking. I'm wearing a pink dress that puffs out at the bottom, I have some strappy silver high heels on.

We start walking towards the end of the hall where the boy's body guard is waiting by the elevator.

"Hi!" Lindsay says nicely and he nods his head as he follows us into the elevator. Lindsay is wearing a green skirt and a pretty flowy top with some snappy high heels that match. We stand there silently as we go down floor by floor. As we hit the twentieth floor Summer screams.

"AHHHHH!" She screams into the elevator making me jump as well as Lindsay. Her shimmer blue dress shakes as she rocks back in forth with excitement. She can barely stand on her black high heels. I look over at Geena and she is giggling.

She looks at the bodyguard and gestures towards Summer, "Take her down!"

"No, no! I'm fine, really," She says smiling as she calms herself as Logan wraps his arms around her. The elevator dings and we all jump out making our way to the backstage entrance at the end of the giant concert area. No one is there yet so it's nice and calm, but in one hour that changes dramatically.

We can hear screams coming from the doors outside the concert stage. People have piled behind the door and I'm feeling a little bit nervous. I can't imagine how the boys feel. Kendall walks over to me his mike in hand, as he plugs in an earpiece.

"The only girl I'm going to be thinking about up there is you," he says smiling take my hand and leading to the front row of the large theater. "These are your seats." He points to four seats in the very middle and front of the stage. I have perfect view of where he will be.

"Thank you Kendall," I say smiling and hugging my boyfriend tightly. "Good luck."

"Thanks babe," he says squeezing me tightly.

"Hey she's my babe!" Summer says walking over to us and sitting down in one of the middle seats. "A girl can get used to this." Just then Logan walks out onto the stage and she walks up to the end of the stage, he reaches a hand out to her and they jump on the stage together.

And in the middle of the stage, lights blaring and screams coming from outside, they start to kiss passionately. I look at Kendall and he is smiling at me. He leans down and kisses me for a long time. I hold on to him as we stand there in the front row of their concert.

_2 hours later…_

"Are you ready to make it a Big Night?" Carlos screams into the microphone as millions of fans scream all I can focus on is my boyfriend. They start singing and I focus in on him and every time his eyes meet mine he smiles wide. They finish the song and Kendall starts to speak.

"I'd like to give a shout out to a very special girl, Kellie I wanted to let you know that nothing even matters when I'm with you, and that I love you."

I gasp staring right at my boyfriend, I mouth that I love him too. And he smiles wide. They start to sing Nothing Even Matters, I can hear girls crying and sobbing as they realize their chances with him are dieing slowly. But I don't really mind at the moment. Lindsay, Geena, and Summer are hugging me as we jump up and down. Best. Concert. Ever.

_**AN: Well I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I know Kellie will be very happy to read it as well. Well please review! This took me a very long time to write this and you know since it's so long you should review because you love me! **__**J**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Summer's Point of View**

"Ehhhh…" I say as I roll out of the bed onto the floor with a thump. Geena is still asleep soundly since we both had a very rough night. I cough remembering the amount of voice strain I used last night. I'm pretty sure the people next to us wanted to hurt us.

A knock on the sliding door makes me slowly get up and pull down my pink pajamas top. I slowly open it and its Carlos smiling sleepily. He walks over picks up Geena and carries her out to the living room and lays her on the couch. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the bathroom and splash my face with water.

I wash my face, and apply minimal make up which I'm barely up to, even touching my eyelash curler makes me want to pass out. I sigh walking out of the grand bathroom, my pink polka dot pajama bottoms swaying with each step. I've pulled my messy hair back into a pony tail which isn't looking the most attractive. At all.

Another knock on the door, I walk over and slide it open expecting Geena who will moan and roll back into bed. But instead its Logan with two Starbucks coffees and a couple DVD's underneath his arm.

He's wearing some Snoopy pajama bottoms and a red flannel shirt. He smiles walking in and setting down the coffee and movies. I look through the movies and I realize he has brought a bunch of my favorites. I give him a hug and a peck on his cheek before grabbing the coffee and starting to guzzle it.

He opens up a case and pops the DVD in the DVD player quickly so I don't see it. He settles into the bed and pats the spot next to him. I snuggle in close and smile as the words _Fireproof_ flash on the screen. He looks at me with his hair all messed up and straggly.

"I love you Summer," he says without hesitation. I kiss him on the mouth lightly.

"I love you too Logan," I say and he wraps his arm around me just as the movie starts.

_In the other room…_

**Carlos's Point of View**

I sat silently watching Geena sleep. She breathed slowly her chest rising and falling with each breath. I take my hand and stroke a stray hair from her face. She smiles and opens her eyes slowly.

"Good morning beautiful," I say quietly as she slowly wakes up. She smiles wider seeing my face.

"I like seeing you when I first wake up," she says and it melts me heart. I kiss her on the cheek and I walk into the kitchen bringing in Starbucks and two muffins. We start to nibble and sip our breakfast and I couldn't help but smile as Geena slowly chewed on her blueberry muffin.

This is it.

"I love you Geena," I say as she sets down her coffee. She grins really wide and wraps her arms around me tightly. She whispers in my ear, "I love you more Carlos."

_In Lindsay and Kellie's room…_

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"Lindsay where is your hand?" Kellie asks quietly with a scared tone to her voice.

"Between two pillows," I say simply.

"THOSE ARENT PILLOWS!" Kellie screams jumping out of bed and jumping up and down.

"Ewww!" I squeal jumping up and down and holding my hand in the air and rushing to the bathroom to wash it off. "Good thing I love you!" I say from the bathroom and I can hear Kellie chuckle.

"Love you too Blob," she says and I sigh as she uses her old nickname for me from our freshmen year of high school.

I walk out of the bathroom and I tackle her to the floor. We roll around laughing on the floor for sometime, until our boyfriends quietly walk in.

"Are we interrupting something?" they ask and we both push each other trying to get up off the floor.

"You girls want to go to breakfast with us? Logan and Summer are watching movies in the other bedroom and Carlos and Geena are having a make out session on the couch…" Kendall says.

"Sure give us ten minutes!" I say rushing into the bathroom.

"Haha more like twenty." Kellie says slowly walking into the bathroom and pushing me out of the way of one of the two sinks.

"My sink," she says getting out her make up.

"Okay, talk about picky," I mumble and she looks at me with a mad expression.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She says giving me the eye.

"Nothing…" I say and she punches me in the arm and continues to apply foundation. I whip my hair into the sink and start to wet it. I can hear the boy sigh as they flop on the bed and begin their long wait.

_**Author's Note: Ahh well I know it's been a loooong time since my last update and I'm sorry. Softball is finally over so I will have more time to update most likely. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

We walked into the buffet and into a huge line. Kellie and I groaned but Kendall and James just smirked and dragged us up to the front. The man at the front gasped and immediately sat us at a table. Kellie and I laughed as we sat down at a very _prime_ table.

"I'm going to get some pancakes," Kellie says and walks off with Kendall by her side. I look up and James is looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask since he is just staring at me and saying nothing.

"I love you," James says cupping his hands around my face and leaning in to kiss my lips.

"I love you too James," I say as he releases my face from his hands. I laugh getting up and watching as Kendall piles his plate high with meat.

I skip over to the omelet bar and I realize the chef is looking at my funny. I realize I haven't wiped my huge goofy smile off my face. I laugh and tell the chef what I want.

"Why are you so happy?" He asks and I hum to my self and sway back and forth.

"My boyfriend just said he loves me…" I say daydreaming about us being married, I hear the chef huff, and I snap out of my wonderful dream.

"Young love…" he says handing me my omelet and I skip away. Nothing is going to ruin my day!

_The Next Day…_

"Where are we going now?" Geena asks as we lug our suitcases out to the bus. The boys just smile silently, and all the girls are all staring at them funny.

"Well?" I ask and James replies simply, "It's a surprise." James gives me a goodbye kiss and he steps onto the boys' bus. All the other guys do the same, and the girl's slump onto the bus daydreaming about our next destination.

We all watched a bunch of Disney movies, and eat popcorn, and eventually we start throwing popcorn at each other. After the movie was over we silently swept up our ammo off the floor, and then we settled into bed for some deep conversation.

"Okay so I'm a guava…" Summer starts saying.

"No Summer you can not turn us all into fruits, and recreate situations." I say remembering some nights from camp.

"Come on! I have a good story!" Summer says excitedly.

"Okay…" we all say and she starts her story again.

"Well as I was saying I'm a guava and Logan is a passion fruit. Well the passion fruit was nice enough to get the guava some coffee and bring her breakfast in bed. Well as the guava and passion fruit settled down on the bed the passion fruit turned to the guava and said, I love you." Summer says smiling the whole time.

"SUMMER THAT'S SO GREAT! We all say realizing the story wasn't just all madness.

"I have one!" Geena says laughing. "Well I'm going to be an orange and Carlos is going to be a lime. Well the same morning that the guava and the passion fruit said I love you; the lime had carried the orange out to the living room. The orange was still asleep but when she woke up Carlos was sweeping the hair from her face. The lime said suddenly, I love you."

"YAY FOR GEENA AND CARLOS!" We all say and I take my turn.

"Well I'm a lemon, and James will have to be a plum, well when the plum took the lemon out to breakfast and the plum and lemon's friends had left to get food. The plum said I love you!" I say super excited.

"Wow all of our guys said I love you," Kellie says remembering her special night with Kendall at the concert.

"And we all said it back right?" Summer asks everyone and they all laugh and say yes. "Good."

"This sure has been a wonderful couple of days huh?" I ask and everyone smiles and nods.

"I don't know how it could get any better!" Geena says and then we all fell asleep dreaming our dreams about our men.

The next morning we all rolled out of bed and then realized we weren't moving.

"Are we there?" Geena screams to the bus driver and she stands up and walks over to us.

"The boys have asked me not to release you until seven o'clock, and there's no reason to open the windows because the boys covered them with newspapers." The bus driver says and we all smile, saying thank you, and prancing into the back to get ready.

_6:57 p.m.…_

The boys slipped into our bus a little bit before seven. They had grins reaching up to their ears as we walked over to them and gave them a kiss.

"Are you guys ready?" Carlos asks practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes…" Kellie says and they all take our hands and cover our eyes with their other hand. They walk us off the bus, which took awhile because of the stairs, and then lead us a little farther. We stop and James uncovers my eyes and I gasp as the words slip out of my mouth.

"Disneyland…"

_**AN: Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had some encouraging words brought forth from Lindsay. So I decided to write this as I slowly fell asleep after my strenuous softball intramurals. Well I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Kellie's Point of View**

"We have the whole park to ourselves!" Kendall says excitedly, grabbing my hand and leading to me the front where the gates have been opened and the huge smiling Mickey Mouse made of flowers is smiling back at me.

"Wow! This is so great!" Summer exclaims jumping up and down and grabbing Logan's hand and running into the park head first towards Splash Mountain.

""YAY!" Carlos screams as Geena leads him to Space Mountain. They laugh all the way screaming and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Where do you want to go Lindsay?" James asks her and she smiles wildly.

"The scariest ride ever, Pooh Bear." Lindsay says and they take off running to their ride choice.

"Where would you like to go?" Kendall asks me and I ponder my decision very carefully.

"I want to stroll down Main Street holding your hand with no one around us." I say and he smiles taking my hand as we walk towards the start of Main Street.

Disneyland is as beautiful as ever. All the fresh flowers are in bloom, and bright green foliage is all around me. We make our way to the corner of Main Street and a train goes by just as we reach the first store.

"CHEW CHEW!" I hear Geena and Carlos scream from the front of the train as the conductor looks at them annoyed, they make their way down Main Street with Carlos and Geena screaming all the way.

"Oh brother," Kendall says laughing as he takes my hand and leads me into the ice cream shop. We get our scoops of ice cream and then continue our stroll down Main Street holding hands. We silently lick our ice cream cones as we look at all the beauty of the Happiest Place on Earth together.

"This is wonderful," I say smiling kissing Kendall's cheek. Kendall smiles wide and licks his ice cream cone.

"It was my idea," He says proudly as we walk into a little merchandise store, and look at all the neatly stacked stuffed animals laid out before us.

"NAWWW! Looks at this!" I say holding up a little Minnie Mouse doll. She has a cute little pink polka dot dress on with a cute pink bow.

"I want to get you this, for you to remember our trip together," Kendall says paying for it quickly at the cash register.

"Thank you Kendall," I say kissing him and then squeezing the Minnie Mouse doll tightly.

We continue to stroll down Main Street holding hands; I hold my Minnie Mouse doll tightly to my chest as I take in the heavenly scent of Disneyland Park. We stroll all the way up to Sleeping Beauty's Castle, and then stare at the marvel that is Disneyland. We make our way to the back of the castle where there is Snow White's wishing well.

"I want to make a wish," I say squeezing Kendall's hand as we walk over to the wishing well.

"_I hope we get married some day,"_ I think to myself and I throw a coin in, hoping for the best. Kendall does the same, and we both kiss as we hear the sound of the coins reaching the bottom.

"Would you like to ride on anything?" I ask Kendall and he smiles.

"I'd like to ride on the Matterhorn Bobsleds," Kendall says so I nod my head and we make our way to the huge snow covered mountain.

"You ready?" Kendall asks me and I nod as we slide into the little cars. Kendall is in the back and I am between his legs.

"Beware I scream," I tell him and he laughs as the roller coaster starts up. We make our way through the mountain, as it picks up speed I hold onto Kendall's hand tighter. As we whip around a corner I squeal and Kendall just laughs. But when the scary snow guy pops out I scream louder, and that's when Kendall can't stop laughing. He continues to laugh until the rides over and we are getting out of the little car.

"Stop laughing!" I say as we make our way into Fantasyland. We walk over to Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride and we hop into a little green elephant.

"That was so cute, when you screamed," He says as we go up into the sky in our little flying elephant.

"Well it's a scary big snow guy," I say sheepishly and Kendall only chuckles.

"Oh it's a good thing I love you," Kendall says as we continue our magical flying elephant ride.

"I love you too," I say for the second time. We then kiss as our elephant ride comes to a stop.

"Let's go on It's a Small World!" I exclaim and we make our way to the back of Disneyland. We go on It's a Small World, and for the rest of the day we both can't get the catchy song out of our heads. So we sang it merrily as we skipped down Main Street together holding hands.

_**Author's Note: Well I'm sorry for not updating for so long but since Kellie convinced me to update and I promised too. I did. Well Merry Christmas everybody!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"That was so much fun guys!" Summer says as we walk out of Disneyland way after midnight, Summer carries several shopping bags. A few from Build-a-Bear.

"I think you have a problem Summer," Geena says and everyone laughs at Summer, as she sets down her ten shopping bags.

"Yaaa…" Summer says laughing punching Geena in the arm playfully.

"You know this tour is going to be really amazing, and this is a great way to kick it off," Kellie says as Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I know this is so exciting," I say as we slowly make our way towards the tour busses.

"GOODBYE DISNEYLAND!" Geena exclaims waving goodbye to the park behind us. Carlos grabs her by the hand and they skip over to the girl's tour bus. And behind the tour bus they kiss and say their goodbyes for the next thousand miles.

"Call you later," Kendall says to Kellie as he kisses her romantically on the lips and Kellie hops onto the tour bus, Geena follows slowly.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Logan says to Summer as He smooches her on the lips and holds her hand until he's too far away and they pull away slowly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," James says to me softly in my ear and as I turn to him he puts a necklace around my neck. It's a Mickey Mouse necklace with beautiful diamonds inside the three circles.

"Oh it's beautiful James thank you!" I say kissing him for a long time until I hear someone clear their throat. It's Summer looking at us with a smug look

"Come on people we have to get moving if we want to get to Los Angeles."

"Okay, Goodnight James I love you."

"Goodnight Lindsay, I love you way more.'

_**Well that's the end to this story. And yes there is going to be a sequel, coming soon, so look out for it. I haven't decided the name but I will tell you all on an Author's note in this story! Thank you to all my faithful readers! Thank you to my fat lards that pushed me to update even when I didn't want to! You guys are the reason this story has been so great! Thank you guys!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


End file.
